Human affection
by Svui
Summary: Finished! Harry muss in den Ferien wieder zurück zu den Dursleys und leidet wie immer unter ihnen, doch diesmal geht sein Onkel über einige Grenzen zuviel. rnWas passiert in Hogwarts? Was ist mit Draco los? Und wie findet man den Weg daraus?
1. Back to hell

Human affection 

Titel: Human affection

Teil: 1/ca.6

Autor: Svui

Mail: fight4nutellaweb.de

Beta: Reiji  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Rating: R oder NC-17  
Pairing: VD/HP, später HP/DM  
Warnungen: angst, darkfic, rape, ein bisschen OOC, ich würde auch sagen AU, später vielleicht lemon und lime  
Inhalt: nach HP OdP, Harry muss in den Ferien wieder zurück zu den Dursleys und leidet wie immer unter ihnen, doch diesmal geht sein Onkel über einige Grenzen zuviel, sodass Harry mit einigem zu kämpfen hat.  
Disclaimer: Genannte Personen und Orte gehören nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Nur die Idee die Personen in abwegige Situationen zu bringen und sie entsprechend, oder auch nicht, handeln zu lassen ist mein Ding. Abgesehen von Schlägen, verdiene ich mit dieser Fiktion rein gar nichts.

Kommi: Erst mal ganz, ganz, ganz liebe Grüße an Reiji, sie ist die Beste!!! Und an meine kleine schwarze Katze einen ganz großen Schmatz. Ach ja, Kommis hab ich natürlich ganz gerne.

Kapitel 1 – Back to hellDie Tage zogen sich hin, es waren Sommerferien nach Harrys 5. Jahr in Hogwarts. Er war wieder gezwungen zu den Dursleys in den Ligusterweg zurückzukehren. Harry hatte seit 2 Wochen keine Menschenseele außer seinem fetten Vetter Dudley, seinem Onkel und seiner Tante gesehen. Die Dursleys sperrten ihn in sein Zimmer ein. Er beschäftigte sich mit seinen Hausaufgaben und er ließ seine Eule Hedwig oft fliegen mit Nachrichten für seine Freunde Ron und Hermine und den Mitgliedern des Ordens, er war schon Meister im Briefe schreiben. Er schrieb über Geschehenes, auch wenn das im Ligusterweg nicht allzu viel war und seine Gedanken, dabei versuchte Harry seine Trauer um Sirius in die letzte Ecke seines Kopfes zu schieben, er vermisste ihn unendlich, er hatte derzeit das Gefühl keine ältere Vertrauensperson zu haben, die ihm seine Sorgen nehmen konnte. Harry verschwieg in seinen Briefen, dass die Dursleys ihn nicht gerade gut behandelten und das er eingesperrt wurde, hätte er ihnen niemals erzählen dürfen. Die Zauberer vom Orden hatten den Dursleys gedroht, dass sie richtig Ärger bekommen würden, wenn sie Harry auch nur ein Haar krümmten, Harry hingegen wollte Trubel vermeiden. Ihm war keine andere Möglichkeit gegeben, als es sich mit seinen Verwandten nicht zu verscherzen, er musste die nächsten Jahre auch wieder zurück hierher.

Sonst lag er meist auf seinem Bett und dachte nach. In der letzten Zeit reagierte er immer gereizter, wenn einer seiner Verwandten mal wieder in sein Zimmer kam um Harry zu beschimpfen, niederzumachen oder ihm irgendeine stumpfsinnige Aufgabe aufzubrummen. Einerseits machte Harry sein Gefängnis aggressiv, doch das versuchte er so gut es ging zu unterdrücken. Erst gestern war Harrys Wut zum Überkochen gekommen, dabei war er daran nicht mal schuld gewesen und doch hatte er mächtig was abbekommen.  
  
Flashback  
  
Mit einem lauten „Wuuums"knallte die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer auf.  
„Was liegst du noch im Bett du unnützer Bengel?! Du solltest schon längst aufgestanden sein und den Flur gewischt haben."  
Harry blinzelte mit den Augen und drehte sich im Bett um.  
‚Was war nun schon wieder los?' Seine Gedanken rasten, als er erkannte, das sein Onkel vor seinem Bett stand und wutschnaubend die Arme in die fetten Hüften gestemmt hatte. Aber viel Zeit zum Überlegen blieb Harry nicht, da ging schon die nächste Tirade über ihm nieder.  
„Du Faulpelz, du hast ja eh nichts gelernt. Dich kann man aber auch zu gar nichts gebrauchen", schrie Vernon mit hochrotem Kopf.  
Währenddessen hatte sich Harry in seinem Bett aufgesetzt und einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Wecker gewagt.  
‚6:47, warum war sein Onkel schon wach? Aber im Moment sollte er sich wohl besser um andere Sachen Gedanken machen... richtig, gestern Abend hatte Petunia ihm aufgetragen den Flur zu putzen. Mist, den Wecker hatte er sich erst für sieben Uhr gestellt, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, das sein Onkel, oder sonst wer dieser Familie schon auf den Beinen war. Immerhin hatte Dudley Ferien und sein Onkel musste normalerweise erst um neun auf der Arbeit sein und Petunia richtete sich nach diesen Zeiten um Vernon das Frühstück zu bereiten. Aber heut schien es wohl anders.'  
„DU wärst sogar für deine Eltern eine Schande gewesen. Aber die waren ja auch nicht besser als du, waren halt faule Bastarde, die auch nicht mehr zu Stande gebracht haben als dich."  
Harry zuckte zusammen, einerseits war er in Gedanken versunken gewesen, als sein Onkel wieder angefangen hatte zu brüllen und sein Hirn registrierte was Vernon gerade gesagt hatte.  
‚Seine Eltern, faule Bastarde?! Nein, das war nicht wahr' Harry merkte wie die Wut in ihm aufstieg. Langsam stand er auf, wobei ihm ein wenig schwindelig wurde. Kurz darauf hatte er sich zu voller Größe aufgerichtet und stand nun standhaft direkt vor Vernon. Doch war dieser immer noch gut einen Kopf größer als Harry.  
„WAG' ES NIE WIEDER MEINE ELTERN ZU BELEIDIGEN! DU ELENDER LÜGNER!", nun war Harry wirklich aufgebracht und schrie weiter: „Du Schwein, du kannst mich mal. Ich hasse dich. Ich hasse dich."  
Das war eindeutig zu viel, so etwas würde Vernon sich nicht gefallen lassen. Er holte mit der Hand aus und schlug zu, es war nur Harrys Reflexen zu verdanken, dass dieser den Schlag nicht mit voller Wucht erfasste und durch den Raum schleuderte. Doch auch so fing Harry an zu taumeln und viel rücklings auf sein Bett.  
„ARGHH", damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Harry hielt seine Hand an der Wange, die gleich angefangen hatte zu glühen. Da kam Vernon auch schon wieder auf ihn zu mit einem zornigen Funkeln in den Augen.  
Harry erstarrte. Was war denn in den gefahren?' Hektisch versuchte Harry aufzustehen, als er auch schon die Faust sah. Sie traf ihn ungeahnt in der Magenkuhle. Harry stöhnte auf, presste zugleich seine Hände auf den Magen und zog die Beine an den Körper.  
Das waren heftige Schmerzen und es kam Harry so vor, als würde sich sein Magen umdrehen. Ihm wurde furchtbar schlecht und befürchtete sich schon übergeben zu müssen. Er versuchte seine Atmung zu beruhigen und blinzelte die Tränen weg, die sich aufgrund des plötzlichen Schmerzes in seinen Augen gebildet hatten.  
„Du Ratte!", und Vernon hatte ihn beim Kragen gepackt und schleifte ihn aus dem Bett. Harry versuchte sich auf seine Beine zu stellen, aber die versagten ihren Dienst, was für seinen Onkel aber auch nicht weiter schlimm war, denn dieser zog ihn hoch und schleuderte ihn nun mit gewaltiger Kraft in die andere Ecke des Zimmers.  
Harry blieb bis auf ein kurzes Stöhnen stumm. Er hoffte nur Vernons Wut wäre nun endlich verraucht und er würde von ihm ablassen. Harry hielt die Luft an. Aber sein Onkel verließ mit einem Schnaufen sein Zimmer. Harry hörte das klimpern von Schlüsseln und kurz darauf schloss Vernon die Tür ab.  
„Du wirst die nächsten Tage nicht mehr hier rauskommen. Ein Mucks und du wirst was erleben!"  
Somit ging Harrys Onkel die Treppe runter.  
Harry atmete tief ein. Aber ein heftiger Schmerz im Brustkorb ließ ihn ganz ruhig verharren. Er hatte das Gefühl keine Luft in die Lungen zu bekommen und wurde panisch, dann aber beruhigte er sich etwas als ihm bewusst wurde das er ganz flach atmen musste. Er lehnte sich an die Wand und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Viel wurde daraus nicht, sein Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, sein Kopf pochte und ihm schien als wäre eine Rippe gebrochen. Bei jeder Bewegung stöhnte er auf und verzog sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen.  
Nach einigen reglosen Minuten vernahm Harry neben den anderen Schmerzen wie das Blut in seinem Bein pulsierte. Vorsichtig befühlte er sein Schienbein. Als er seine Hand zurückzog war sie mit Blut verschmiert.  
‚Nicht auch das noch. Warum konnte er nicht einfach einschlafen und die Schmerzen nicht mehr spüren?!' Er hatte sich beim Fallen doch so einiges zugezogen. Harry wollte sich nicht bewegen, selbst die kleinsten Erschütterungen ließen seinen Körper zusammenzucken. Ganz vorsichtig schlang er seine Arme um die angezogenen Knie und bettete seinen Kopf auf den Armen. Mit der Schulter lehnte er sich gegen die Wand. Verzweifelt versuchte er herauszufinden, warum sein Onkel plötzlich so aggressiv reagiert hatte. Klar, er hatte ihn angeschrieen und beleidigt, aber noch nie war Vernon so ausgerastet.'  
Durch das Denken pochte sein Kopf noch mehr, so lauschte Harry nur noch. Aber in dem Haus war alles ruhig, kein Ton drang vor bis in Harrys Zimmer.  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
So kam es dazu, dass die Dursleys ab nun Harrys Tür abschlossen und ihn noch gemeiner als sonst behandelten. Gerade beschäftigte er sich mit Hedwig, streichelte sie und fütterte sie mit steinharten nicht mehr essbaren Keksen, die er mal von Hagrid bekommen hatte und die schon einige Zeit in seiner Tasche gesteckt hatten.  
Harry versuchte so gut es ging nicht daran zu denken, wie die Zeit nach den Sommerferien aussehen würde. Er sehnte sich nach der Nähe seiner Freunde, wo sie sich zur Zeit ja nur schriftlich verständigten. Harry vermisste das Quidditchtraining, die Stunden bei Hagrid und die Zeit, die er mit seinen Klassenkameraden im Gemeinschaftsraum verbrachte. Nur auf die Slytherins, auf die freute er sich nicht. Ihm graute davor, dass Snape ihn wieder im Zaubertrankunterricht terrorisierte. Und Malfoy, aber da war sich Harry nicht ganz sicher, denn für Harry war es immer wieder eine Herausforderung gegen den Slytherinjungen anzutreten. Aber besser er vermied es an Hogwarts zu denken, denn er hatte noch etwa 4 Wochen zu überstehen die er bei den Dursleys bleiben musste und schon jetzt hielt er es kaum noch aus.  
In den letzten Wochen hatte Harry wieder einige Kilos verloren. Er bekam von den Dursleys nur 2 mal am Tag was zu essen und das fiel meistens eher spärlich aus, meistens geschmierte Brote und eine Flasche Wasser durfte er in seinem Zimmer behalten.  
Harry schreckte auf, in Gedanken versunken hatte er nicht gemerkt, dass sich Schritte seinem Zimmer genähert hatten. Mit einem lauten Knacken wurde seine Tür aufgeschlossen und schwungvoll geöffnet, Onkel Vernon polterte in sein Zimmer.  
„Hier, dein Abendessen"  
Harry zog sich auf die Füße und nahm seinem Onkel den Teller ab.  
„Danke", sagte Harry kleinlaut und stellte es auf seinem Schreibtisch ab.  
„Bitte"Vernon musterte ihn flüchtig von oben bis unten, verließ dann den Raum und schloss die Tür hinter sich ab.  
Harry starrte immer noch verdutzt seinem Onkel hinterher, der mittlerweile aber nicht mehr zu sehen war.  
‚Was war denn nun los? War das wirklich sein Onkel, der da in sein Zimmer kam und ihm das Essen brachte, ohne ihn anzuschnauzen, ihm irgendwas vorzuwerfen oder sonst was? Er hatte sogar Bitte gesagt.'  
Unterdessen marschierte Vernon mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht die Treppe hinunter und schmiedete Pläne. Ihm war aufgefallen, wie schlaksig Harry geworden war. Mit den strubbeligen Haaren und der Brille, die ihm immer fast von der Nase rutschte, zeigte sein Neffe einen ansehnlichen jungen Mann, auch wenn er etwas dürr war und sich Augenränder zeigten, war Harry attraktiv, auf jeden Fall attraktiv genug, um Vernons Vorhaben zu genügen.


	2. Allein im Haus lange?

Human affection 

Titel: Human affection

Teil: 2/ca.6

Autor: Svui

Mail: fight4nutellaweb.de

Beta: Reiji  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Rating: R oder NC-17  
Pairing: VD/HP, später HP/DM  
Warnungen: angst, darkfic, rape, ein bisschen OOC, ich würde auch sagen AU, später vielleicht lemon und lime  
Inhalt: nach HP OdP, Harry muss in den Ferien wieder zurück zu den Dursleys und leidet wie immer unter ihnen, doch diesmal geht sein Onkel über einige Grenzen zuviel, sodass Harry mit einigem zu kämpfen hat.  
Disclaimer: Genannte Personen und Orte gehören nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Nur die Idee die Personen in abwegige Situationen zu bringen und sie entsprechend, oder auch nicht, handeln zu lassen ist mein Ding. Abgesehen von Schlägen, verdiene ich mit dieser Fiktion rein gar nichts.

Kommi: Erst mal ganz, ganz, ganz liebe Grüße an Reiji, sie ist die Beste!!! Und an meine kleine schwarze Katze einen ganz großen Schmatz. Ach ja, Kommis hab ich natürlich ganz gerne. Kommidank geht ganz lieb an Ivine, anni kiddo und die Toechter-Salazar-Slytherins schmatz

Kapitel 2 - Allein im Haus - lange?

‚Dann muss er heute wohl einen guten Tag haben', wunderte sich Harry, setzte sich an den Tisch und fing an zu essen. Harry war darüber nur froh, denn so hatte er keine Hausarbeit die er für die Dursleys erledigen musste und so konnte er sich seinen Hausaufgaben widmen.  
  
Wie nun fast jeden Morgen wurde Harry durch das Klappern seiner Tür geweckt, wenn ihm das Frühstück gebracht wurde. Heute kam Petunia. Sie hielt Harry nur das Essen hin und war schon wieder auf dem Flur, als ihr einfiel:  
„Ach ja, falls du noch irgendwas brauchst, sag es jetzt. Du bist ab heute Nachmittag allein im Haus. Dudley und ich fahren mit seinen Freunden in einen Freizeitpark und Vernon muss heute länger arbeiten."  
‚Als hätte sich die Dursleys je daran gestört, wenn ich etwas brauchte und sie im Haus waren, da wurde ich gekonnt ignoriert.'  
„Ist OK, ich brauche nichts!"  
Aber seine Tante wartete seine Arbeit gar nicht mehr ab und war schon wieder verschwunden.  
  
Harry begann sich auf den Tag zu freuen, denn anscheinend würde keiner seiner Verwandtschaft die Zeit dazu finden ihn zu schikanieren. Wenn er seine Ruhe hatte, war er immer wieder froh, auch wenn er nicht viel hatte, womit er sich beschäftigen konnte. Lesen und seine Eule streicheln war halt nicht der interessanteste Zeitvertreib.  
  
Gegen 4 Uhr hatte Harry die Haustür zuknallen hören. Er kniete sich nach einer Weile hin, in der Annahme, dass Dudley und Petunia mittlerweile weggefahren sein durften, auf den Fußboden und schob den Teppich ein wenig zur Seite. Er klappte das lose Holzbrett hoch und holte ein kleines Funkradio aus dem Hohlraum. Er hatte es Ende letzten Jahre von Hermine geschenkt bekommen. Harry nahm die Batterien aus seiner Taschenlampe und steckte sie in das Radio. Dann stellte er es an. Für ihn war es eine riesige Freude, endlich konnte er mal ungestört seine Musik hören. Langsam drehte Harry die Lautstärke auf. Gerade tönte Misunderstood von Bon Jovi aus den kleinen Boxen. Harry genoss die Zeit, summte einige Lieder mit und schmunzelte über Witchcroft und die Muggel, die glaubten es gäbe keine Magie.  
  
Schon wieder schreckte Harry hoch.  
‚Was war denn mit ihm los, warum war er so schreckhaft?' Aber tatsächlich glaubte Harry etwas gehört zu haben. Schnell drehte er das Radio leiser, da hörte er auch schon stampfende Schritte, die die Treppe herauf kamen.  
‚Oh nein, bitte nicht! Warum ist denn Vernon jetzt schon wieder da. Das gibt Ärger!' Harry schaute gebannt auf die Tür. Jede Faser in seinem Körper war bis zum Zerreißen gespannt und er wartete auf die vermeintliche Brüllattacke seine Onkels. Dieser kam rein, schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich und lehnte sich dagegen.  
„Woher hast du das Radio?", fragte Vernon in einem ruhigen Tonfall.  
Harry war viel zu perplex darüber, dass Vernon ihn nicht wutentbrannt angeschrien hatte und konnte nicht viel mehr antworten als:  
„Ähm...eh...ich...eine Freundin hat es mir geschenkt", beim letzten Satz verhaspelte er sich, weil er so schnell gesprochen hatte.  
„Aha"  
Und wie auch schon beim letzten Mal schweifte Vernons Blick von Harrys Gesicht zu seinem Oberkörper und weiter runter zu seinen Beinen und dann wieder hoch.  
„Wüsste ich es nicht besser, dann würde ich denken, dass du zu nichts zu gebrauchen bist."  
Jetzt verstand Harry rein gar nichts mehr.  
Sein Onkel stieß sich von der Tür ab und ging einige Schritte auf Harry zu, bis er direkt vor ihm stand.  
Dem war die ganze Situation zuwider. Er war von dem Verhalten seines Onkels ziemlich überrascht und Harry hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer wie sein Onkel weiterhin reagieren würde. Deswegen wich Harry zurück. Vernon schaute ihn mit verärgertem Blick in die Augen und folgte Harry. Dieser stand nun mit dem Rücken unmittelbar an der Wand und hatte keine Ausweichmöglichkeit. Vernon stand nun wieder eine Nasenlänge vor seinem Neffen. Die linke Hand stütze er links von Harrys Kopf an die Wand und lehnte sch dagegen. Seine andere hob er hoch zu Harrys Gesicht. Mit seinen fettigen Fingern strich er Harry eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, danach streichelte er ihm über die Wange.  
In Harrys Augen machte sich Entsetzen breit. Panisch huschte sein Blick von Vernons Augen, zu seinem Arm und über mögliche Fluchtwege. Harry hatte scharf die Luft eingezogen, verharrte aber nun ohne sich zu rühren.  
Vernon ließ sich nicht beirren und konzentrierte sich weiterhin auf seine wulstigen Finger, die nun über seine Lippen fuhren. Vernon näherte seinen Kopf noch mehr dem von Harry an. Für Harry legten sich ziemlich plötzlich Vernons Lippen auf die seinigen und nahmen diese besitzergreifend an sich. Harry versuchte sich von seinem Onkel zu lösen, aber dieser hatte sich gegen ihn gelehnt, sodass Harry zwischen ihm und der Wand eingequetscht wurde. Seine Hände hatte Vernon schraubstockartig um Harrys Kopf gelegt. Fliehen war Harry nun nicht mehr möglich, auch wenn er versuchte seinen Onkel mit Händen und Füßen von sich zu stoßen. Harry presste seine Lippen noch fester aufeinander als er spürte, dass Vernons Zunge versuchte in seinen Mund einzudringen.  
Nach zahllosen Sekunden gab er auf sich zu wehren, seine Kraft ließ nach. Seien Arme ließ er hängen und auch seien Lippen waren nicht mehr verschlossen. Vernon steckte seine Zunge ungestüm in Harrys Mund und erkundete haltlos seinen Rachen.  
Harry bekam einen Würgereiz und zusätzlich mangelte es ihm an Sauerstoff. Als er schon erstickende Geräusche von sich gab, ließ Vernon endlich von ihm ab und leckte sich über die Lippen.  
Er schnappte erst mal nach Luft, noch immer fassungslos und ziemlich eingeschüchtert.  
„Du schmeckst süß mein Lieber, das macht mich ganz heiss."  
„DU SCHWEIN!", war das erste was Harry von sich geben konnte. „Was hast du getan?" und er fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel über den Mund.  
Harry hörte es nur noch zischen und ein ziehender Schmerz machte sich in seiner Wange breit. Sein Kopf wurde zur Seite geschleudert. Vernon hatte ihn mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen.  
„Jetzt hast du die schöne Stimmung kaputt gemacht"sagte Vernon mit strafender Stimme. Er blinzelte Harry böse an und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Als Harry am nächsten Tag aufwachte, wusste er nicht, ob die Sache mit seinem Onkel nur ein schlechter Traum gewesen war, oder ob die Realität wirklich so aussah, dass Vernon ihn mit lüsternem Blick begafft und wirklich geküsst hatte. Mit aller Kraft hoffte er, dass er nur geträumt hatte, doch war ihm bewusst, dass es Wunschdenken war. Das wiederum hieß, dass Onkel Vernon sich an ihn ranmachte.  
Bei diesem Gedanken wurde Harry schlecht. Seine ganzen Innereien zogen sich zusammen und ihm lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken.  
Das Wetter draußen sah auch nicht besser aus als Harrys Stimmung. Der Wind heulte um die Häuser und Bäume. Der Himmel zog sich mit dunklen Gewitterwolken zu und auch schon bald hörte Harry ein Grummeln. Beim ersten Blitz schreckte er hoch und schaute missgelaunt aus dem kleinen vergittertem Fenster.  
Es war noch früh, trotzdem war Harry mittlerweile hellwach. Er stand auf und zog sich rasch an.  
‚Mhm, eine Dusche täte mir auch mal wieder gut. Dazu ein anständiges Frühstück und ich fühle mich wie der Premier höchstpersönlich'. Merkwürdigerweise musste er an Hermine mit ihrem B.ELFE.R denken. Sie hatte sich immer für die Hauselfen eingesetzt, weil diese ihrer Meinung nach unrechtmäßig behandelt wurden; wie Sklaven und ohne Lohn für die verbrachte Arbeit bekommend. Harry fühlte sich derzeit nicht viel besser, er wurde eingesperrt, musste die Drecksarbeit für die Dursleys machen und lebte unter miserablen Bedingungen in seinem kleinen Zimmer im Ligusterweg. Die Tatsache, dass sein Onkel nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte (denn anders konnte sich Harry sein Verhalten nicht erklären), strich er bei seiner Auflistung.  
An den leichten Schritten, die nun auf dem Weg in den 1. Stock waren, erkannte Harry seine Tante Petunia. Er hörte wie die Tür am anderen Ende des Flurs geöffnet wurde.  
„Dudley-Schatz aufstehen, dein Frühstück ist fertig, ich habe dir Spiegeleier mit Speck gebraten."  
Zu Harry drang ein gedämpftes Murmeln und kurz darauf war seien Tante wieder unterwegs, diesmal in Richtung seines Zimmers. Petunia kam rein.  
„Hey Harry, komm mit runter. Du darfst heute unten essen!"  
Harry konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, wenn er wirklich zusammen mit den Dursleys essen durfte, so konnte er sich bestimmt den Brotbelag selber aussuchen, oder vielleicht bekam er auch ein Spiegelei und etwas anderes als Wasser. Endlich mal wieder Milch oder Tee. Außerdem hatte Harry seit einiger Zeit nichts anderes als das Innere seines Raumes gesehen.  
Womöglich fing der Tag dann doch nicht so schlecht an, wie er erst dachte.  
  
Ganz der Knüller wurde das Frühstück dann doch nicht. Harry durfte zwar reichlich essen, doch friedlich gesinnt waren die Dursleys auf keinen Fall. Dudley schrie ihn alle 2 Minuten an er solle doch dies machen und jenes, auch Petunia halste ihm gleich Hausarbeit auf, sodass er bis Weihnachten gebraucht hätte. Nur Vernon war heute Morgen komischerweise ziemlich ruhig gewesen. Harry befürchtete, dass es an dem letzten Abend lag.  
Immerhin erlaubte ihm Petunia sich frei im Haus zu bewegen, auch wenn er reichlich zu tun hatte, versuchte er es zu genießen.  
  
Beim nächsten Brief den Harry an seine Freunde schrieb, wusste er nicht, ob er ihnen von Onkel Vernons Verhalten erzählen sollte. Die viele Post, die er schrieb, war für ihn schon zur Gewohnheit geworden und die anderen erwarteten sie auch. Normalerweise schrieb Harry immer so ziemlich alles auf, aber die Tatsache, dass sein Onkel so etwas gemacht hatte, konnte Harry nicht in Worte fassen. Einerseits sollten seine Freunde wissen, was passiert war, doch Harry wollte es ihnen nicht schreiben. Es war seine Sache, er musste ihnen nicht alles mitteilen und ,wenn sie schon nicht herkamen, um sich persönlich um sein Wohl zu sorgen, warum sollte er sie dann einweihen. Harry war bewusst, dass dies nur eine Entschuldigung für sein Schweigen war, weil es ihm unangenehm war, dass Vernon ihn geküsst hatte. Er schämte sich, doch wollte er es sich nicht eingestehen.  
Harry erwähnte es nicht, trotzdem schrieb er Lupin, dass Petunia sich wohl wieder an den Heuler von Dumbledore erinnert haben müsste, da sie freundlicher mit ihm umging. Harry vermutete es läge daran, dass sie Angst habe er könne den Zauberern vom Orden davon berichten wie schlecht er behandelt wurde und schließlich hatte Moody die Dursleys davor eingehend gewarnt. Als könne seine Tante ausbaden wie scheiße ihn Vernon und Dudley behandelten, obwohl sie ja meist nicht besser war.  
  
In den nächsten Tagen änderte sich nicht allzu viel, Dudley ärgerte ihn wie fast immer, seine Tante gab sich die größte Mühe ihn zu ignorieren und Vernon bestierte ihn immer dann, wenn er dachte keiner würde es bemerken. Doch Harry nahm es nur zu deutlich war und fühlte sich dabei fremd. War er immer noch er selber? In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. In letzter Zeit war zu viel geschehen, das Auswirkungen auf seine Gefühle hatte, als dass er normal empfand. Er verstand nicht, was passierte und er wusste nicht, was er wollte, nur dass er von hier weg wollte.. für immer.  
  
Eine Hand legte sich sanft auf seine Schulter. Harry saß vor dem Fernseher auf der Couch und hatte desinteressiert eine Zeitschrift durchgeblättert, als sein Onkel hinter ihn trat. Petunia und Dudley waren grad erst zum Einkaufen gefahren und nun, ja, er war allein mit Vernon.  
Dessen Finger strichen nun Harrys Hals hoch bis zu seinen Haaren. Harry rührte sich nicht, starr schaute er auf den Fernseher, sah aber nicht das Bild. Sein Körper spannte sich an, doch gab er keinen Laut von sich.


	3. Größenwahn

Human affection 

Titel: Human affection

Teil: 3/ca.6

Autor: Svui

Mail: fight4nutellaweb.de

Beta: Reiji  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: VD/HP, später HP/DM  
Warnungen: angst, darkfic, **rape**, ein bisschen OOC, ich würde auch sagen AU, später vielleicht lemon und lime  
Inhalt: nach HP OdP, Harry muss in den Ferien wieder zurück zu den Dursleys und leidet wie immer unter ihnen, doch diesmal geht sein Onkel über einige Grenzen zuviel, sodass Harry mit einigem zu kämpfen hat.  
Disclaimer: Genannte Personen und Orte gehören nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Nur die Idee die Personen in abwegige Situationen zu bringen und sie entsprechend, oder auch nicht, handeln zu lassen ist mein Ding. Abgesehen von Schlägen, verdiene ich mit dieser Fiktion rein gar nichts.

Kommi: Erst mal ganz, ganz, ganz liebe Grüße an Reiji, sie ist die Beste!!! Und an meine kleine schwarze Katze einen ganz großen Schmatz. Ach ja, Kommis hab ich natürlich ganz gerne.

Kapitel 3 - Größenwahn

„Du bist süß!", Vernon umrundete das Sofa und setzte sich direkt neben Harry. Ihre Knie berührten sich. Jetzt legte er seine Hand auf Harrys Bein. Er gab einen zischenden Laut von sich. Vernon ignorierte das und seine Finger wanderten weiter zu Harrys Oberschenkel zu seinem Schritt.  
„Ah, fass mich nicht an!", Harry schlug den Arm beiseite, aber Vernon ließ nicht von ihm ab. Diesmal war er nicht so sanft und er presste seine Hand in Harrys Schritt.  
„Was zierst du dich so? Du willst es doch auch"  
Er stöhnte auf und versuchte seinen Onkel von sich zu schieben, doch dieser hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und nagelte ihn auf dem Sofa fest. Mit seiner Zunge zog er nun eine feuchte Spur von Harrys Hals bis zu seinem Ohrläppchen.

Harry wand seinen Kopf von der einen zur anderen Seite.  
  
Beim nächsten Mal, als die beiden alleine Zuhause waren, kam Harry nicht so glimpflich davon. Vernon hatte schon alles vorbereitet und so gut Harry sich auch wehrte, gegen seinen größeren untersetzten Onkel kam er nicht an.

Vernon zerrte ihn Richtung Schlafzimmer. Harry schrie, biss und krallte sich am Türrahmen fest. Nach ein wenig Kraftaufwand seitens Vernon lag er jedoch gefesselt und geknebelt auf dem Bett. Vernon hatte ihn KO geschlagen. Harry schlug die Augen auf und das erste was er wahrnahm war Vernons entblößte Brust. Er hockte mit seinem massigem Körper über ihm.  
Übelkeit überkam Harry, er musste schlucken. Mit den Beinen versuchte er seinen Onkel von sich zu schütteln. Er wand sich mit seinem ganzen Körper. Nach kurzer Zeit waren seine Handgelenke vom Zurren an dem Gürtel, den Vernon aus seiner Hose gezogen hatte, um Harry ruhig zu stellen, aufgeschürft und bluteten. Grobe Hände grapschten unter Harrys Pullover und schoben ihn hoch. Sie wanderten von seinen Flanken zu seinem Bauchnabel hoch zu seinen Brustwarzen und kniffen hinein. Harry stöhnte auf vor Schmerz. Vernon lehnte sich mit seinem Oberkörper nach vorne, dicht an Harrys Gesicht. Er leckte über Harrys Ohrläppchen und säuselte dann:  
„Für solche Spielchen scheinst du ja ganz brauchbar zu sein, sonst bist du einfach nur wertlos."  
Die Worte hallten in seinem Kopf noch und noch einmal sammelte er alle Kräfte, um sich Vernons Berührungen zu wiedersetzen.  
Vernon rutschte dicht an den schmalen Körper gepresst zurück, bis er auf seinen Oberschenkeln saß, dabei spürte Harry die Härte in Vernons Hose und ein Zittern lief durch seinen Körper.  
Vernons Finger spielten noch kurz mit dem Knopf und dem Reißverschluss, als er ihm die Hose auch schon den Beinen runterzog und über die Füße strich. Dabei hatte er auch gleich die Boxershorts erwischt, für Vernon nur von Vorteil. Harry hingegen fühlte sich nackt und schutzlos. Die nächsten Sekunden nahm Harry nur ziemlich verschwommen war. Er konnte sich erinnern, dass Vernon seine Oberschenkel auseinander drückte und sich dazwischen platzierte; wie sein Onkel sich auch seiner Kleidung entledigte, wusste er nicht mehr. Vernon hob Harrys Hüfte hoch und zog ihn zu sich heran, die schmalen Beine legte er sich auf seine Schultern. Harry wehrte sich nicht mehr, willenlos hatte er es mit sich machen lassen. Seinen Kopf hatte er zur Seite gedreht und er starrte nun auf einen imaginären Fleck an der Wand. Seine Augen glänzten und er versuchte Tränen der Wut, Angst und Hilflosigkeit zu unterdrücken.

Als er den harten Schwanz an seinem Eingang spürte zogen sich alle Muskeln in seinem Körper zusammen und er verkrampfte sich. Im nächsten Augenblick schien sein Unterleib zu explodieren. Vernon war mit einem Stoß ganz in ihn eingedrungen. Die schwitzigen Hände waren fest in die Hüften gekrallt, damit Harry nicht zurückrutschte.

Harry schrie. Der Schmerz war unerträglich und raubte ihm seine Sinne. Er bäumte sich auf, um dem zu entgehen, doch er wurde wieder nach unten gedrückt. Tränen des Schmerzes liefen nun über Harrys Wangen und er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft sie aufzuhalten.  
Vernon zog sich fast vollständig aus Harry zurück, um kurz darauf mit der gleichen Kraft wieder zu zustoßen. Es nahm Harry den Atem. Auch die nächsten Stöße vernahm Harry wie in Zeitlupe, dann verlor er sich. Der Rhythmus wurde schneller und gewiss nicht weniger brutal.  
Harry betete und hoffte nur noch, dass er endlich aufhörte und von ihm abließ oder er bewusstlos werden würde, um den Schmerzen zu entfliehen. Doch das Glück stand nicht auf seiner Seite. Nach schier endloser Zeit spürte Harry endlich, dass sein Onkel sich seinem Höhepunkt näherte, nach einigen weiteren harten, unkontrollierten Stößen ergoss er sich tief in Harry. Dann brach er mit einem lauten Stöhnen über ihm zusammen. Doch kein Laut verließ Harrys Lippen. Die Tränen bahnten sich immer noch einen Weg über sein blasses Gesicht und versiegten in der Matratze.  
Nach einigen Minuten der Reglosigkeit zog Vernon sich aus ihm zurück. Harry hielt die Luft an, dann hörte er wie Vernon sich anzog. Gewaltvoll zog er Harrys Kopf in seine Richtung und zog ihm den Knebel aus dem Mund, dann löste er Harrys Fesseln und verließ kommentarlos den Raum.  
Harry spürte wie Blut und Sperma an seinen Beinen entlang auf die Bettdecke floss. Er ekelte sich vor sich selber, fühlte sich dreckig und beschmutzt. Langsam zog er seine Beine an seinen Körper, selbst diese vorsichtige Bewegungen verursachte solche Schmerzen, dass er gequält aufstöhnte.  
Einen Arm legte Harry um seine Knie, mit dem andren versuchte er Augen, Ohren und den ganzen Kopf zu verdecken. Er wollte nichts mehr sehen und hören. Sein ganzer Körper bebte unter Schluchzen und Zitteranfällen. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich tot zu sein. Und schon nach wenigen Minuten verlor er das Bewusstsein.


	4. What's school?

Human affection 

Titel: Human affection

Teil: 4/ca.7

Autor: Svui

Mail: fight4nutellaweb.de

Beta: Reiji  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: VD/HP, später HP/DM  
Warnungen: angst, darkfic, rape, ein bisschen OOC, ich würde auch sagen AU, später vielleicht lemon und lime  
Inhalt: nach HP OdP, Harry muss in den Ferien wieder zurück zu den Dursleys und leidet wie immer unter ihnen, doch diesmal geht sein Onkel über einige Grenzen zuviel, sodass Harry mit einigem zu kämpfen hat.  
Disclaimer: Genannte Personen und Orte gehören nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Nur die Idee die Personen in abwegige Situationen zu bringen und sie entsprechend, oder auch nicht, handeln zu lassen ist mein Ding. Abgesehen von Schlägen, verdiene ich mit dieser Fiktion rein gar nichts.

Kommi: Erst mal ganz, ganz, ganz liebe Grüße an Reiji, sie ist die Beste!!! Und an meine kleine schwarze Katze einen ganz großen Schmatz. Ach ja, Kommis hab ich natürlich ganz gerne.

Kapitel 4 – What's school?

In den ersten drei Sekunden fehlte Harry die Orientierung, dann traf ihn der Schmerz und dann erst die Erinnerung, die ihn wiederholt schlucken ließ. Sein Hals brannte, sein Kopf pochte unentwegt, doch am schlimmsten war sein Unterleib. Vom Schmerz wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und  
er wünschte sich zurück ins Land der Träume.

Trotz der Last, die seine Glieder zu lähmen schien versuchte er sich aufzurichten. Er versagte jämmerlich, seine Arme trugen ihn nicht und er sackte zurück auf die Matratze . Erst jetzt wurde Harry bewusst das er nicht mehr im Schlafzimmer seiner Verwandten lag, sondern in seinem Zimmer auf seinem Bett. Vernon musste ihn später hierher gebracht haben. Das Blut und seines Onkels Körperflüssigkeiten zwischen seinen Beinen waren angetrocknet. Auch das Laken und die Decke waren beschmiert und er fühlte sich dreckig.

Eine Weile lag Harry so da und rührte sich nicht. Er fröstelte und zog die Decke fester um sich. Die Tränen stiegen ihm erneut in die Augen. Harry hockte wieder in der Zimmerecke, fett eingepackt in eine Wolldecke, den Kopf an die kahle Wand gelehnt. Nachdem Harry noch eine Weile liegen geblieben war, hatte er einen weiteren Aufstehversuch gewagt. Obwohl sein Kreislauf nicht ganz mitspielte, schleppte er sich an den Wänden gelehnt aus seinem Zimmer nach nebenan ins Bad. Er hatte es geschafft sich den Schmutz abzuwaschen, zurück in sein Zimmer zu taumeln, die dreckige Bettwäsche abzuziehen und vor die Tür zu werfen. Den Schlüssel zog er von außen von der Tür und sperrte sich ein. Harry kramte sich eine Decke aus dem Schrank und verkroch sich im hinteren Teil des Raumes.

In den nächsten zwei Tagen ließ sich keiner der Familie blicken. Ab und zu hörte Harry die Stimmen seiner Verwandten doch er versuchte so gut wie möglich alles zu ignorieren was ihm Unbehagen bereitete und Lebenszeichen der Leute die ihn quälten gehörten dazu.

Mit der Zeit fing Harry an zu fiebern. Sein Kopf glühte, ihm wurde kalt und heiss, aufgrund der Bedingungen in denen Harry die letzten Tage lebte war dies jedoch kein Wunder. Er hatte nichts gegessen und nur wenig getrunken. Er saß den ganzen Tag auf den Holzdielen in seinem Zimmer und einige Wunden waren wieder aufgeplatzt, waren womöglich sogar entzündet. Auch der Schlafmangel konnte dazu beigetragen haben. War er auch nur kurz eingenickt begann er zu träumen und jedes Mal war es so schlimm wie als er es in Wirklichkeit erlebt hatte. Meist wachte er schreiend und Schweiß gebadet auf, deswegen versuchte er zu verhindern das ihm die Augen zu fielen. Lieber zählte er Muster auf der Tapete und machte sich daran mit den Schmerzen umzugehen.

Nach ein paar Tagen lebte es sich wieder, wie bevor ihn die Dursleys aus seinem Zimmer rausließen, nur das diesmal Harry derjenige war, der den Schlüssel besaß. Die Dursleys stellten ihm das Essen vor die Tür, unternahmen sonst aber keine Annäherungsversuche, was Harry aufatmen ließ. Bis sein Onkel eines abends ins Bad platzte, als Harry sich grad umzog.

Er nahm Harry an Ort und Stelle. Diesmal hatte er auch nicht mit so viel Gegenwehr zu kämpfen, dafür war Harry zu schwach. Er stieß immer und immer wieder zu und die Schmerzen waren  
grausamer als beim ersten mal, so empfand Harry.

Auch wenn es nur 20 Minuten gewesen waren so zog es ziemlich an Harrys Bewusstsein. Sein Körper war gerade dabei gewesen sich wieder zu erholen und er konnte wieder einigermaßen gehen. Jetzt nicht mehr.

Ein paar Tage darauf verging er sich in Harrys eigenem Bett an ihm. Danach kam er jeden oder jeden zweiten Abend. Die Spuren waren deutlich an Harrys Körper sichtbar, er schlief nicht mehr, aß nur noch wenig und er reagierte langsamer, auch wenn er bei jedem Geräusch zusammenzuckte. Ihm war bewusst, das sein Körper diese Last nicht mehr lange tragen würde können.

Das Ferienende war in weite Ferne gerückt, auch wenn er sich vorher auf seine Freunde und die Schule gefreut hatte, vermochte er den Tag nicht zu erwarten. Die Zeitspanne war zu groß, als das er in seiner Situation von Ende und vorbei zu denken. Anfangs hatte sich Harry auf danach gefreut, doch die Schmerzen der Realität machten es ihm so gut wie unmöglich. Von der Gewohnheit regelmäßig Eulenpost zu schreiben ließ er aber nicht ab. Von belanglosen Banalitäten zu schreiben fiel Harry jedoch ziemlich schwer. Sein Geheimnis behielt er für sich.Einige Tage vor Ferienende bekam Harry wie jedes Jahr den Brief von der Schule, welche Bücher und Utensilien er benötigte und wann der Hogwarts Express abfahren würde. Für Harry kam dies ziemlich überraschend, da er die Tage nicht mehr gezählt hatte. Er hatte sich jedoch Gedanken darüber gemacht was passierte wenn er wieder zurück in Hogwarts sein würde, wie seine Freunde reagierten, so wie er aussah und sich benahm oder was die Lehrer oder sogar sein Feind Draco Malfoy sagen würde, denn er sah unverkennbar ziemlich scheiße aus. Wenn er Glück hatte würden sie ihm vielleicht nichts anmerken, aber diesen Gedanken verwarf er ganz schnell. Für ihn stand fest, er würde es ihnen auf keinen fall auf die Nase binden.  
Eigentlich wollte er keinem davon erzählen, dafür fühlte er sich zu dreckig und benutzt.Der Tag rückte heran und wie ein Wunder ließ sein Onkel ihn die letzten paar Tage in Ruhe. Vielleicht hatte Vernon auch schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dass jemand merken könnte was passiert war, wenn Harry so zum Vorschein kam. Fast ohne Verzögerung kam Harry etwas zu früh am Bahnhof in Kings Cross an. Kommentarlos hatte sein Onkel seinen Koffer geschnappt und hatte ihn hierher gebracht. Als Harry aus dem Wagen stieg, machte sich bei ihm Panik breit. Er stand nun alleine auf dem Bahnhof und gleich würden alle kommen und ihn begaffen und umarmen wollen oder sonst was. Er jedoch wollte nicht, eigentlich wollte er gar nichts, keinen sehen, keinen hören, sich nur verkriechen.

Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Gleis. Kaum war er durch die Absperrung gelaufen da kam Dean auf ihn zu.

"Hi Harry, na wie geht's, wie waren deine Ferien? Sag mal hast du Seamus schon gesehen, wir hatten uns hier verabredet."

Ein Zittern durchlief Harrys Körper, schwach schüttelte er den Kopf. Doch Dean schien seine Unsicherheit nicht zu bemerken.

"Ich werd dann erst mal schauen wer noch so da ist. Wir sehen uns, bis später Harry!"

Ein kehliges, leises "Ja" entkam seinen Lippen.

Dean war jedoch schon längst wieder verschwunden. Durch die vereinzelten Grüppchen von Schülern und Eltern schlich sich Harry zu einem Wagon und verschwand in einem Abteil. Er ließ sich am Fenster nieder und schob seinen Koffer unter die Sitzbank. Seinen Umhang zog er fester um sich und seinen Kopf lehnte er gegen die weichen Kopfstützen. Er schloss die Augen und hoffte nur noch auf Ruhe. Es sollte ihn keiner mehr ansprechen oder belästigen. Der Wunsch der Ruhe war ihm nicht vergönnt.

Er hatte seine Rechnung ohne Draco gemacht. Der stand nämlich grad mit fettem Grinsen, aber wider den Erwartungen ohne seine Leibwächter Crabbe und Goyle in der Abteiltür. Harry hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, er war versunken in Träumereien über Quidditch und das Fliegen.

"He Potter" Malfoy machte einen Schritt ins Abteil.

Harry schreckte hoch.


	5. Rivale?

Human affection 

Titel: Human affection

Teil: 5/ca.10

Autor: Svui

Mail: fight4nutellaweb.de

Beta: Reiji  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Rating: ändert sich, je nach Kapitel, das heftigste halt NC-17  
Pairing: VD/HP, später HP/DM  
Warnungen: angst, darkfic, rape, ein bisschen OOC, ich würde auch sagen AU, später vielleicht lemon und lime  
Inhalt: nach HP OdP, Harry muss in den Ferien wieder zurück zu den Dursleys und leidet wie immer unter ihnen, doch diesmal geht sein Onkel über einige Grenzen zuviel, sodass Harry mit einigem zu kämpfen hat.  
Disclaimer: Genannte Personen und Orte gehören nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Nur die Idee die Personen in abwegige Situationen zu bringen und sie entsprechend, oder auch nicht, handeln zu lassen ist mein Ding. Abgesehen von Schlägen, verdiene ich mit dieser Fiktion rein gar nichts.

Kommi: Hi Leutz, ich weiß, ich weiß, ich bin in Zeitverzug. Ich hab in den letzten Wochen nur Stress gehabt, in der Schule, zuhause und insgesamt lief es auch nicht so prima und dann war die letzten Tage mein PC nicht einsatzfähig und meine Beta kommt auch nicht ganz mit.

Aber ich will mich nicht beschweren, ich mein noch komm ich klar, oder?! Ja! (ihr dürft mir jetzt nen Vogel zeigen XD)

Naja und da ihr jetzt so lange auf mich warten musstet, hab ich das Chap mal ein bisschen länger gemacht, wobei so viel ist das auch nicht. Mir ist auch schon aufgefallen, der Kapiteltitel passt nie aufs ganze Kapitel, aber irgendwie fällt mir nie was passendes ein.

Und diesmal quäle ich euch nicht mit nem Cliffhanger. Heut bin ich lieb.

Ich hoffe ich habe in den Herbstferien so viel Zeit, dass ich bei dieser Fic mal ein bisschen voran komme, dann noch ganz liebe Grüße an ... wen wohl? Wie immer meine Kommenten und Kitty-chan.

Jetzt geht's aber los.

Nein, gar nicht, mir fällt noch was ganz wichtiges ein. Ihr habt die einmalige Chance bei meiner Geschichte ein kleinwenig mitzuwirken. Ich hab zwei Varianten im Kopf, die mir beide gefallen, ich weiß aber nicht welche ich jetzt nehmen soll. Wollt ihr lieber einen relativ lieben Lucius oder eher einen ‚Arschloch'-Lucius? Ich entscheide nach Mehrheit.

Nun aber.

Kapitel 5 – Rivale?

"Nein, bitte, das kann doch nicht wahr sein, womit hab ich das verdient?" Mit grimmiger Miene schaute Harry zu seinem Erzrivalen auf.

"Was?" "Wieso so aggressiv? Hab ich dir irgendwas getan?" Die Antwort verkniff Harry sich.

"Ich wollte dich nur freundlich darum beten dieses Abteil zu verlassen." Dracos Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus.

„Warum sollte ich gehen?! Es ist mir scheißegal was du Arschloch willst."

"Hey, hey, hey, 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Beleidigung eines Vertrauensschülers. Außerdem wird dieses Abteil für eine Vertrauensschülerbesprechung benötigt, deswegen sollst du gehen."

"Klar, du Wichser, kannst mich mal."

"Potter?!" Professor McGonagall hatte das Abteil betreten. "Ich erbitte mir eine gewähltere Ausdrucksweise. Von Ihnen hätte ich diesen Ton nicht erwartet. Hinzukommend möchte ich Mister Malfoys Bitte an Sie dieses Abteil zu verlassen nicht wiederholen müssen."

Inzwischen waren weitere Schüler und Vertrauensschüler hinzugekommen, die nun gespannt durch die Abteilfenster und durch die Tür lugten.

Darunter Hermine und Ron, die auch zur Besprechung wollten und Harry nun verständnislos anschauten. Es war eindeutig sichtbar, dass er es sich gleich am ersten Tag mit ihrer Hauslehrerin verscherzt hatte. Auch Harry hatte bemerkt, dass er nun im Mittelpunkt stand. Schweigend suchte er seine Sachen zusammen und zerrte seinen Koffer hinter sich her aus dem Abteil durch die Schülerschar.

Harry war nicht wohl. Als er seine Freunde erblickte sah er sie flehend an.

"Harry, warum...?" doch die Schüler hatten ihn schon weitergedrückt, sodass Hermine nicht weiter fragen konnte. Doch war es eine Frage, Harry hatte nur den vorwurfsvollen Ton registriert. Es enttäuschte ihn, er hatte doch gar nichts gemacht und doch wurde er wieder beschuldigt. Er wünschte sich weit weg, hoch in die Lüfte, weg von den Leuten die ihn begafften, sich an ihm vorbeidrängten und ihn schubsten, er stolperte. Sie kamen ihm zu nah, sie berührten ihn, zogen und zerrten an ihm. Er zitterte."Weg, weg, weg, nur weg" Schnell rappelte er sich auf und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge doch überall tauchten neue Schülergruppen auf und versperrten den Durchgang.

Nach ein paar Waggons schaute er sich dann nach einem freien Platz um. Es wurde nicht einfach, fast alle Plätze waren belegt oder die Abteile wurden von Slytherins belagert. Irgendwann fand er einen freien Platz zwischen zwei jüngeren Gryffindors und drei Ravenclaw 5. Klässlern.

Er fragte sie ob er sich dazu setzten könne.

Nachdem er seinen Koffer verstaut hatte ließ er sich in einen Sitz fallen und versuchte sich wieder zu verkriechen. Nicht körperlich nur seelisch. Er schaltete ab und wollte die Anspannung fallen lassen. Richtig klappte es nicht, dafür war er zu eingeengt, auch wenn die Anderen ihn in Ruhe ließen und erstaunlich ruhig waren. Also träumte Harry wieder, von einem anderen Leben, vom Fliegen und von Vertrauen: Denn das glaubte er nicht mehr zu haben, in niemanden und gar nichts.

Das Gemurmel war abgeflaut und eine angenehme Stille machte sich im Schlafsaal breit, aber es war auch schon weit nach Mitternacht. Harry genoss die Ruhe, kein Getümmel mehr und er war allein. Den Tag überstanden zu haben verbreitete sich als gutes Gefühl in ihm. (Doch es folgte die Nacht.)

Die Zugfahrt hatte Harry erstaunlich gut überstanden, er war zwar kurz eingenickt, schien aber nicht richtig geträumt zu haben, seine Mitschüler hatten ihn auf jeden Fall nicht geweckt. Auf dem Weg zu den Kutschen traf er auf Hermine und Ron, die ihn auf der Fahrt mit Fragen über die Sommerferien löcherten. Hermine sprach ihn auch auf die Sache mit Professor McGonagall an und tadelte ihn. Harry mahnte sich ruhig zu bleiben und beantwortete alle Fragen, meist ziemlich kurz und knapp.

Die Häuserwahl der 1. Klässler und das Festessen ließ Harry teilnahmslos über sich ergehen. Später im Gemeinschaftsraum wollte noch jeder mit ihm reden und dies und das wissen. Viele beklagten sich darüber, dass die Ferien nun vorbei waren und sie jetzt wieder lernen mussten. Harry behielt für sich, das er anders dachte, auch wenn er sich nicht aufs Lernen freute.

Endlich lag er im Bett. Er war zu aufgewühlt um schlafen zu können, ihm wurde erstmals richtig bewusst, dass er jetzt ein Jahr lang so etwas nicht mehr über sich ergehen lassen musste. Für ihn war es vorbei und im Augenblick war er sich sicher nie wieder dorthin zurückzukehren. Noch lange machte er sich Gedanken über die vergangene Zeit und über die noch folgende, dann übermannte auch ihn der Schlaf.

Ein kurzer Schrei ertönte, dann ein Stöhnen, davon waren Ron und Neville aufgewacht. Harry wälzte sich in seinem Bett hin und her. Er schrie wieder auf, dann schlug er mit den Armen um sich.

„Harry, Harry wach auf...hey Harry!"Ron rüttelte an seiner Schulter, aber er war nicht unter die Lebenden zu kriegen.

Das war letzte Nacht passiert. Nachdem sie zu 3. an ihm gerüttelt und den halben Turm wach geschrieen hatten, war er endlich zu sich gekommen. Er benötigte wieder Orientierungszeit, denn Harrys erster Impuls war seine Freunde wegzustoßen und sich gegen seinen ‚Onkel' zu wehren. Als sich die Bilder vor seinem Auge ordneten, beruhigte er sich etwas und atmete erleichtert auf.

Und jetzt? Was ist, wenn ich im Schlaf geredet habe? Wenn sie etwas wissen!? 

„Was war los Harry? Wovon hast du geträumt?"

„Hattest du wieder eine Vision über den dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf?"

„..."

„Harry?"

„Mhh"

„Du zitterst ja am ganzen Körper"

„Es ist nichts, war nur ein Alptraum. Ihr könnt euch wieder schlafen legen", seine Stimme war kühl, etwas zu kühl und distanziert.

Seamus war schon fast wieder in den Federn, da drehte er sich noch einmal um und schaute Harry fragend an.

Harry hatte aber die Vorhänge wieder zugezogen und lag unter seiner Decke. Besser gesagt er wickelte sich darin ein, die Hände verkrampft im dicken Daunen und der Körper zusammengerollt wie ein kleines Kind. Die Tränen des Schrecks noch immer in den Augen, benetzten nun das Kopfkissen. Irgendwann schlief er traumlos ein.

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh, gerädert machte Harry sich für den Tag fertig. Er verlief in etwa wie die letzten Jahre, ziemlich stressig, viel Gerede über Stundenpläne, Lehrer und Ferienurlaube. Im Wesentlichen nichts besonderes. Für Harry war der Tag furchtbar lang, am liebsten hätte er sich schon gleich nach dem Mittagessen verkrochen, oder wäre Fliegen gegangen, aber noch ne Menge zu erledigender Dinge warteten auf ihn. Davor musste er noch ein wenig Zaubertrankunterricht mit Snape und den Slytherins überstehen müssen, aber wenigstens würde er nicht einschlafen, den langweilig wurde es eigentlich selten.

Die Gryffindors machten sich einen Spaß daraus, noch vor Unterrichtsbeginn Wetten, darüber abzuschließen, wie viele Punkte Snape den Gryffindors abziehen würde und was die Slytherins dazu gewinnen würden. Die Höchstschätzung lag bei 120 ... für beide Seiten.

Und der Graus konnte beginnen. Vergleichsweise zu so manchen Tagen vor den Sommerferien verhielt sich der Professor recht friedlich. Sie wiederholten einen Trank aus dem letzten Jahr, den sie zusammenbrauen sollten. Partnerarbeit war angesagt und Harry hatte das Glück mit Hermine arbeiten zu dürfen, die immer wieder seine fehlerhafte Zusammenbrauung beheben, oder verhindern musste, weil er sich nicht konzentrierte und in Gedanken war.

So etwa die Hälfte der geschätzten Punkte verloren sie allein durch Ron und Nevilles Trankmischung. Doch die Schlangen schnitten auch nicht so toll ab, was auch teilweise an Crabbe und Goyles Braukünsten lag. Draco arbeitete mit Blaise, doch die beiden waren ziemlich zurückhaltend. Als Snape Harry mal wieder zur Schnecke machte, weil er seine Blätter zu klein gehackt hatte und Hermine dies nicht mehr korrigieren konnte, erwarte er schon wieder heftiges Gespött seitens seiner ‚besten Freunde' . Aber die, oder insbesondere der Anführer schien überhaupt nicht bei der Sache und total abgelenkt zu sein. Harry war nur froh darüber, denn auf Gespött und Gelächter und weiteren Lärm um ihn konnte er getrost verzichten. So genoss er das Ticken seiner Armbanduhr, das stetig den Ablauf der Stunde bestätigte...und schon klingelte es und er verließ eilig den Raum.  
Zeit zum Fliegen hatte er diesen Nachmittag nicht. Am nächsten Tag kam Professor McGonagall in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, das sie wieder bei Hagrid hatten, zu ihnen und holte Harry aus dem Unterricht. Harry hatte keine Ahnung worum es ging und deswegen war sein erster Gedanke Sie wissen was passiert ist. Oh scheiße, sie wissen alles , Harry wurde blass um die Nase.

„Alles in Ordnung Mister Potter?"

Sie gingen gerade in Richtung Schloss und seine Hauslehrerin merkte, dass er langsamer ging und kalkweiß im Gesicht war. Harry schaute sie nicht an, er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Mhm"

„OK, dann kommen sie, die anderen Schüler warten schon, wir wollen besprechen wie wir weiter in punkto Quidditch Mannschaft verfahren."

Sie hatten beschlossen am Freitag die Auswahl für neue Spieler abzuhalten und dann wollten sie sofort mit dem Training beginnen.

Eigentlich hätte Harry wieder zurück zu Hagrids Hütte gehen sollen um nicht allzu viel Unterricht zu verpassen, doch er trödelte und da die Stunde sowieso fast um war ging er in Richtung Gryffindor Turm. Die nächsten zwei Stunden waren für ihn Freistunden. Eigentlich hätte er Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gehabt, doch Dumbledore ließ entschuldigen, dass er noch keinen neuen Lehrer gefunden hatte, deswegen übernahm Snape einige Stunden, doch er hatte so viel mit Zaubertränke zu tun, das für jede Klasse nur 2 Stunden die Woche anfielen.

Harry wusste noch nicht was er jetzt tun sollte, aber die Besprechung gerade hatte ihn so in Quidditch Stimmung gebracht, das er sich fragte, warum er nicht jetzt fliegen sollte. Er packte seinen Feuerblitz aus und verschwand geschwind nach unten, Richtung Spielfeld.

Für den Schwarzhaarigen war es das beste was er machen konnte. Für eine Weile vergaß er Geschehenes, Angst und Schmerzen. Er genoss das Fliegen, das Gefühl von Freiheit, wenn der Wind durch seine Kleider fegte. Er schauderte, das erste mal nicht aus Angst, sondern wegen dem kühlen Luftzug. Harry flitze um die Torstangen, über den Wald, der Sonne entgegen, machte Sturzflüge und Kunststücke auf dem Besen. Harry wünschte sich er hatte das Zeitgefühl verloren, aber er wusste, um noch rechtzeitig zum Unterricht zu kommen, musste er jetzt landen. Wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spüren, doch das wollte Harry gerade gar nicht, er wollte sich fallen lassen und von der Sonne umarmen lassen.

Zehn Minuten später saß er ganz außer Puste auf seinem Platz in der Geschichte der Zauberei, er war gerade noch pünktlich gekommen.


	6. Trubel in der großen Halle

Trubel in der großen Halle  
  
Titel: Human affection  
Teil: 6/ca.10  
Autor: Svui  
Mail: fight4nutellaweb.de  
Beta: Reiji  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Rating: ändert sich, je nach Kapitel, das heftigste halt NC-17  
Pairing: VD/HP, später HP/DM  
Warnungen: angst, darkfic, rape, ein bisschen OOC, ich würde auch sagen AU, später vielleicht lemon und lime  
Inhalt: nach HP OdP, Harry muss in den Ferien wieder zurück zu den Dursleys und leidet wie immer unter ihnen, doch diesmal geht sein Onkel über einige Grenzen zuviel, sodass Harry mit einigem zu kämpfen hat.  
Disclaimer: Genannte Personen und Orte gehören nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling. Nur die Idee die Personen in abwegige Situationen zu bringen und sie entsprechend, oder auch nicht, handeln zu lassen ist mein Ding. Abgesehen von Schlägen, verdiene ich mit dieser Fiktion rein gar nichts.  
  
Hi Ihr da, ich weiß, heut ist's mal wieder ziemlich wenig geworden. Aber wie kommt ihr drauf das dies schon das letzte Chap sein könnte? Meine erste Schätzung? Naja jetzt werden es bestimmt 10, wenn nicht mehr, ich kann das nicht so einschätzen. Ich weiß, manche Dinge sind noch ein wenig unklar und schwer verständlich, ich hoffe das sie im Laufe der nächsten Kapitel beantwortet werden.  
Dann viel Spaß.

Kapitel 6 – Trubel in der großen Halle

Die erste Woche verging relativ schnell, Harry hatte zu viel zu tun um nachzudenken. Das brachte den Vorteil, das er abends meist ziemlich geschlaucht war und selten Alpträume hatte.

Und schon war Freitag Nachmittag und die Überbleibsel seiner Mannschaft schaute sich schon den 4. Spieler an. Ginny wollte dieses Jahr Jägerin werden, eine Klassenkameradin von ihr schien eine gute Hüterin abzugeben. Harry wurde wieder Sucher, doch Ron weigerte sich mitzuspielen und der Rest des ehemaligen Teams war nun nicht mehr auf der Schule.

Also fehlten noch 2 Treiber und 2 Jäger. 2 flinke 2. Klässler wurden Jäger und eine robuste 7. Klässlerin, sowie ein 5. Klässler wurden Treiber. Harry hatte nicht gerade das Gefühl mit dieser Mannschaft unbesiegbar zu sein, aber er hoffte mit viel Training würde er (er wurde zum Kapitän gewählt) sie schon auf Fordermann bringen. Dann fingen sie auch gleich an zu spielen.

Die nächsten Wochen wurden für Harry nicht ganz so stressig wie die erste. Zwar hatte er viel mit Quidditch zu tun, aber das zählte für ihn eher zum Vergnügen. Es machte Spaß mit den neuen, auch wenn es seine Zeit dauerte bis sie besser wurden. Harry verstand sich gut mit seinen Mitspielern. In der Schule lief es auch ganz gut. Er hatte bei den ZAG's ganz gut abgeschnitten und der Unterrichtsstoff war nicht zu schwer für ihn. Herm und Ron sah er nicht so oft, obwohl sie ihre Hausaufgaben zusammen machten. Anfangs hatte sich Hermine ziemliche Sorgen um Harry gemacht, sie sprach auch mit Ron darüber, doch wussten beide nicht genau was sich so verändert hatte. Klar er war dünner geworden und sah unausgeschlafen aus, doch das war jedes Jahr wenn er von den Dursleys kam. Nach einigen Tagen vergaßen sie es, da Harry beim Quidditch wieder aufblühte.

Keinem fiel auf, dass er sich noch immer nicht berühren ließ, das er sich vor Umarmungen scheute und bei kleinstem Körperkontakt zusammenzuckte.

Harry ging nicht mit der Meute aus der Klasse, setzte sich beim Essen meist an den Rand der großen Tische und erklärte Spielzüge oder Flughaltungen durch Vormachen. Denn jede Berührung entfachte ein Brennen, dass durch seinen ganzen Körper zog. Er fühlte sich unterlegen, am Boden liegend, eingezwängt und seiner Privatsphäre beraubt. Was wenn sie es spürten, oder den Dreck der an seinem Körper haftete sahen. Innerlich zog er sich weiter zurück, hinterließ eine Maske, eine Hülle die täuschen sollte. Das war zur Zeit seine einzige Verteidigung.

Dienstagabend beim Essen beschlich Harry ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Erst wurde in der großen Halle heftig getuschelt und plötzlich wurde es totenstill.

Sie starren mich alle an, sie sehen es , das war Harrys erstes Gefühl. Aber er war nicht das Zielobjekt fast aller Augen, dies saß zwei Haustische weit am Rand der Bank mit großem Abstand zu Blaise Zabini, mit dem er derzeit mehr zu tun zu haben schien. Er stocherte in seinem Möhrengemüse rum, bis er aufschaute und merkte, das er gerade von allen Seiten angestarrt wurde. Draco biss sich auf die Lippe. Alle Augen wanderten zum anderen Ende der Halle, wo sich Professor Snape gerade vom Lehrertisch erhoben hatte und nun mit schnellen Schritten zu Draco eilte. Blaise rutschte näher zu Draco und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Die Augen des Blonden weiteten sich erschrocken, doch er blieb bewegungslos sitzen. Als Snape bei ihm ankam, redete er kurz mit seinem Schüler, dann fasste er ihn am Oberarm und zog ihn fast von der Bank, doch Draco rappelte sich auf und folgte dem Tränkemeister. Blaise ging an der anderen Seite von Draco. Nachdem die drei in einem Nebenraum verschwunden waren ging das Getuschel in der Halle wieder los.

Bis Dumbledore sich bemerkbar machte.

„Ähm! Dürfte ich um etwas Ruhe bitten?"

Langsam wurde es leiser.

„Danke. Ich möchte Sie bitten den Zwischenfall gerade zu entschuldigen. Außerdem..."

Es wurde wieder unruhiger bei den Schülern.

Wieso Zwischenfall, was ist denn eigentlich passiert? , auch Harry verstand die Situation nicht.

„Außerdem... habe ich Ihnen etwas mitzuteilen. Sie bekommen einen neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Wobei man neu gar nicht sagen kann. Einige werden ihn schon kennen...

Bitte heißen Sie...

Die Flügeltüren wurden aufgestoßen.

...Professor Lupin herzlich Willkommen"


	7. Augen Blicke

Augen - Blicke

Hi ihrs, ich wird das ganze mal ein wenig abkürzen, also nur noch: Teil 7 von etwa 12 (es werden immer mehr, dabei hatte ich mal gehofft vor 3 Chaps, oder so, dass ich im nächsten schon bei ner bestimmten Stelle angelangt bin) Ja und den Rest findet ihr ausführlich vor dem ersten Teil. Bis auf, natürlich die Grüße: gehen an Phoeny und mein Bärchen, meine aufmunternden Kommischreiber **schmatz **und auch an die stillen Leser.

Remus? Das kann doch nicht sein. Wieso er?

Professor Dumbledore schritt Richtung Eingangstür und begrüßte den neuen - beziehungsweise alten - Lehrer freundschaftlich. Sie redeten kurz miteinander, dann erklärte der Schulleiter seinen Schülern wie es dazu kam, dass Professor Lupin wieder einen Lehrerposten im Schloss annehmen konnte. Er erzählte, dass es dem Zaubertranklehrer Snape nach Jahren endlich möglich geworden wäre, einen bislang unbekannten Trank richtig zu zubereiten. Dieser garantierte die Sicherheit der Schlossbewohner zur Vollmondzeit, da der Werwolf diesen nur einnehmen bräuchte und die Gefahr gebannt sei.

Remus war diese Rede ziemlich unangenehm. Seiner Meinung nach hätte es kein Schüler wissen müssen, doch die Veröffentlichung der Lösung war unvermeidlich, wollte er die nächsten Tage überleben. Natürlich würden die Schüler es nicht so toll finden wieder von einem gefährlichem Werwolf unterrichtet zu werden und sicherlich sofort ihre Eltern und das Ministerium benachrichtigen und dieses würde keine Zeit verschwenden um ihn in Gewahrsam zu nehmen.

Mittlerweile war in der großen Halle ein heilloses Chaos ausgebrochen. Einige Schüler waren entsetzt aufgesprungen, andere - vor allem Gryffindors - klatschten entzückt Beifall. Die Stimmung war geteilt, Angst, Hass und Missgunst stellten sich gegen Freude und Erwartung. Professor Dumbledore hatte alle Mühe größere Ausschreitungen zu verhindern. Und mit Hilfe weiterer Lehrkörper schaffte er wieder Ordnung.

„Liebe Schüler, es besteht keine Gefahr mehr Professor Lupin unterrichten zu lassen. Ich bitte Sie dies zu akzeptieren und Professor Lupin den vollsten Respekt zu erweisen. Sie dürfen nun die Halle verlassen und sich in ihren Türmen einfinden."

Erneut machte sich Trubel breit. Alle Schüler liefen durcheinander, riefen, schrieen und flüsterten.

Auch Harry wachte aus seinen Gedanken und bemerkte das Durcheinander. Er hatte noch registriert wie der Schulleiter versucht hatte seine Stimme über die Schüler zu erheben, doch die Erklärung hatte er nicht mitbekommen. Seine Gedanken beschäftigten sich mit Remus' Verhalten ihm gegenüber.

Hat er das mit Absicht gemacht? Wusste er schon vorher davon? Hat er das nur gemacht um mich wieder überwachen zu können? Denkt er immer noch das liegt alles an Sirius' Tod?

Dann rempelten sie ihn an und er wurde hin und her geschubst. Langsam stand er auf und drängte sich durch die Menge Richtung Treppe, gedankenverloren schaute er von einem Schüler zum nächsten. Für einen kurzen Augenblick kam jemand in sein Blickfeld. Einige Schritte vor ihm stand Draco, der in der Masse jemanden zu suchen schien. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen kurzen Moment.

Dracos Augen sprachen Bände von Traurigkeit und Hilflosigkeit. Harrys Blick war desorientiert und verloren. Als sie sich begegneten schimmerte ein Hauch von Hoffnung in den Augen des Slytherin, dann verschwand er geschwind zwischen den umherrennenden Schülern. Harrys Augen folgten ihm

bis nichts mehr von ihm zu sehen war.. Er blieb einsam dort stehen bis sich der Saal fast ganz geleert hatte. Sein Blick schweifte noch einmal zum Lehrertisch, an dem sich Dumbledore und Lupin unterhielten. Harry sah wie sich Remus' Kopf in seine Richtung drehte. Blitzschnell drehte sich der Zaubererjunge um und verließ mit großen Schritten die Halle, als er auch schon die Stimme des Werwolfs vernahm.

„Harry, warte, entschuldigen Sie bitte Albus, Harry, ich möchte mit dir reden."

Harry tat als würde er ihn nicht hören und eilte die Treppen hoch.

Danke, auf eine Ausfragerei und sein Schöngerede hab ich echt kein Bock

Auf dem Weg hinauf zum Gemeinschaftsraum machte er sich Gedanken über das Schimmern in Dracos Augen, das er für diesen kurzen Augenblick gesehen hatte.

Draco hingegen ging nicht zu seinem Turm. Nachdem er auf Harry getroffen war, verschwand er wieder in der Menge um nicht aufzufallen. Er hatte weiter nach Blaise gesucht, den er kurz nach Verlassen der Kammer im Trubel verloren hatte. Er hatte gerade mitgekriegt was los war, Snape hatte sich nicht gescheut es geheim zu halten. Draco vertraute Blaise, er nahm nicht an, das dieser das eben gehörte weiter erzählen würde, doch wünschte er sich sein Freund hätte nie davon erfahren müssen. Außerdem hatte er Angst vor Blaises zukünftigem Verhalten. Sie hatten sich angefreundet, weil Draco sich verändert hatte, früher mochten sie sich nicht sehr, zwar hassten sie sich nicht, aber sie hielten Abstand voneinander. Nun war Blaise halt ein guter Kumpel der nicht nachfragte, wenn Draco nicht darüber reden wollte, sie verbrachten einfach nur ihre Zeit zusammen. Was passierte, wenn Blaise es nun nicht mehr wollte, oder sauer auf ihn war, ihn hasste?!

Er musste unbedingt mit diesem reden, um einige Dinge klar zustellen.

Der blonde Junge fand seinen Freund nicht, aber alleine hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, das wollte er nicht, dazu sträubte er sich zu sehr gegen die Reaktionen der anderen Slytherins. Er wollte sich nicht von ihnen ausquetschen lassen oder herumgeschubst werden.

Draco rannte wieder weg, flüchtete vor der Realität, der er sich nicht stellen wollte. Er versteckte sich, er wollte einfach nur weit entfernt jeder Person sein, die ihn auch nur angucken könnte.

Jetzt saß er im Keller des Schlosses und träumte sich wieder eine Wunschwelt in der es keine Schmerzen, keine Einsamkeit gab und immer wieder ein Junge auftauchte, der mit seinem Blick Eisberge zum Schmelzen brachte und ihm Respekt und Liebe entgegen brachte.

Die Kälte ließ ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit gleiten und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er sich mit diesen Träumen noch weiter von der Realität entfernte. Doch in solchen Momenten war es ihm egal. Für ihn war es wichtig, um nicht ganz den Verstand zu verlieren und noch einen Funken Hoffnung zu behalten.

Im Gryffindor Turm war es nicht so still wie im Keller.

„Hey Harry, da bist du ja, und was hältst du davon, das Lupin wieder Lehrer ist?"

„Lupin ist wieder unser VgddK Lehrer, Lupin ist wieder unser Lehrer!"

„Endlich werden wir wieder etwas lernen, ich mein bei den anderen Lehrern war das ja nicht grad der Fall."

„Mist Harry, jetzt haben wir wieder ein paar Stunden mehr die Woche."

„ ... "

„Harry?"

„ ... ja, stimmt schon", er ging relativ schnell weiter und verschwand im Schlafsaal.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen regelrecht ereignislos, bis auf den immer wieder aufflammenden Wirbel um Lupin und seinen geliebten Stunden in der Luft interessierte Harry reichlich wenig.

Am Ende der Woche hatte er das erste mal Unterricht bei seinem alten Freund. Harry war ihm immer wieder entwischt, es schien Harry als hätte der Werwolf nichts besseres zu tun, als nach ihm zu suchen um mit ihm zu reden. Doch Harry war dazu immer noch nicht bereit, nur jetzt hatte er keine große Chance mehr, außer er würde schwänzen. Doch Harry entschied sich dagegen und so erwartete er die Ankunft des Lehrers im Klassenzimmer.

Es hatte schon geklingelt und so hatte der Professor nicht mehr die Gelegenheit noch vor dem Unterricht mit ihm zu reden. Zunächst erläuterte er was er von den Schülern erwartete und besprach mit ihnen die Halbjahresthemen. Leider gab er seinen Schülern für den Rest des Unterrichts eine Stillarbeit auf und hatte so die Möglichkeit Harry nach vorne zu rufen. Sie gingen gemeinsam in den Nebenraum.

„Harry, setz dich", dem Jungen war nicht wohl zumute, doch kramte er nach seiner besten Maske, denn Lupin konnte man sicherlich nicht so leicht täuschen wie alle anderen.

Mit einem Lächeln wird es schon gehen.

„Sag mal Harry, was ist eigentlich mit dir los?"

„ ... mit mir? Mir geht's gut, bin nur ein wenig müde", Hey, das mit der Müdigkeit war nicht mal gelogen.

„Ja klar Harry, so siehst du aus, als würde es dir gut gehen", antwortete Remus sarkastisch und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

„Mhm ..."Was will er eigentlich hören?

„Harry, sag mir die Wahrheit"

Ich glaub die willst du besser nicht kennen

„Die Wahrheit?"Klasse, als würde ich mit Dummspielerei weiter kommen

„Du vermisst Sirius, oder? Liegt es daran, dass du dich zur Zeit nicht gut fühlst?"

Woher willst denn du wissen wie ich mich fühle?

„Mhm ... ja", antwortete Harry mit Trauer belegter Stimme Wenn es das ist was du hören willst, bitte.

„Da ist noch mehr, oder?"  
"... ?"Was soll denn noch sein?

„Du hast ihn geliebt, nicht?"

Wart mal, wart mal, wart mal! STOPP! Versteh ich dich grad richtig? Klar hab ich ihn geliebt, es war mein Patenonkel und ich hoffe du meinst das und zwar nur das.

„Du hattest Gefühle für ihn!"

Ich glaub ich werd nicht mehr, darf das wahr sein? Remus wahr bis über beide Ohren in Sirius verschossen und jetzt hat er Angst das ich es auch war. Klar, und deswegen geht es mir auch so schlecht. Soll ich das Spiel mitspielen? Ich glaub vorher krieg ich mal ausnahmsweise einen Lachkrampf. Aber warum nicht. Nur die Fassung nicht verlieren

„Mhm, ja ein wenig", so lässt du mich jetzt in Ruhe?

Harry war mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder im Reich der Illusionen, als Remus ihm Stories über die große Liebe, den Tod und sonst was hielt. Das Wunderkind hörte nicht zu, er vernahm nur die Schulklingel und atmete erleichtert auf, diese Stunde überstanden zu haben.

Das ist doch echt der Hammer. Remus spricht mir die verloren gegangene Liebe zu, als wär es mein größtes Problem.


	8. Verschwunden

**Verschwunden**

Naaaa? Da bin ich wieder, hab auch was mitgebracht. Ja das 8. Kapitel (wenn ich so bedenke, anfangs wollt ich nur etwa 6 schreiben und jetzt bin ich vielleicht bei der Hälfte. Na ja momentane Prognose: 14 (schaff ich sicher nicht) Ihr kriegt dieses Chap eigentlich nur schon jetzt weil ich krank bin und zuhause rumsitze, und da nutz ich meine Zeit halt zum Schreiben. Ach ja, mit der Zeit, also in der Fic und in echt, ich würde sagen es passt ungefähr zueinander, also im Sommer hab ich angefangen und jetzt dürft es auch so November sein. Passt das? Nee, oder? Ich hab immer geschrieben einige Wochenspäter. Also vielleicht doch nicht, dann sind sie erst im Oktober  
Zu euch: Ihr seid ungeduldig, was? Na ja, über Draco werdet ihr in den nächsten Kapiteln etwas mehr erfahren, nur fraglich ob ihr daraus schlau werdet. Und das mit Remus, ich konnt's hallt nicht lassen, brauchte einen aufmunternden Punkt in dieser sonst ziemlich deprigen Story. Thx an euch Kommischreiber.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen. LG Das Flatterchen

Harrys Gedanken schwebten jedoch nicht um Sirius, sondern waren bei einem blonden 17jährigem Jungen. Er wunderte sich über das Verhalten des sonst so Fiesen, jetzt schien er fast schüchtern zu sein. Seine sturmgrauen Augen zeigten Schmerz, doch wie konnte das sein. Durfte das sein?

Es vergingen weitere Wochen in denen er sich mit seinen Lehrern rumplagte, vor allem Lupin sah er als extrem nervig an, obwohl das Früher auf keinen Fall so war, da mochte er Lupin. Doch dieser fragte ihn bei jeder Stunde nach seinem Wohlbefinden und dem Jüngeren ging das ziemlich auf die Nerven.

Das Fliegen war für ihn immer noch die einzige Flucht. Konnte er gerade nicht fliegen, dann beschäftigte er sich mit Hausaufgaben und lernen. Er war nicht schlecht in den meisten Fächern, wenn er sich konzentrierte war er sogar sehr gut. Doch in letzter Zeit ertappte er sich immer wieder dabei, wie er über den blonden Slytherin nachdachte.

Letzte Tage war etwas merkwürdiges vorgefallen. Harry hatte vom Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei aus dem Fenster gesehen und geträumt, als er sah wie Lucius Malfoy auf den Haupteingang des Gebäudes zueilte. Kurz darauf klingelte es zur Pause und Harry verließ das Klassenzimmer. Er stellte sich kurze Zeit später in die große Halle, wie es viele ältere Schüler taten um sich zu unterhalten, oder sich mit anderen Dingen zu beschäftigen. Plötzlich schwangen die Flügeltüren zum Lehrerzimmer auf und heraus kam eiligen Schrittes Lucius Malfoy, der seinen Sohn am Arm gepackt hatte und ihn hinter sich herzerrte. Zwei Schritte dahinter rannte Dumbledore, der auf den Malfoy einzureden schien.

„Lucius, das geht nicht, du kannst Draco nicht einfach aus dem Unterricht nehmen."

Draco hingegen schien keinen Wiederspruch einlegen zu dürfen. Er versuchte mit seinem Vater Schritt zu halten. Seine glänzenden Augen irrten durch die Halle und trafen auch wieder auf Harrys.

Harry zuckte zusammen, in Dracos Blick lag etwas das ihn enorm erschreckt hatte. Doch er blickte nur zurück und versuchte den Ursprung zu erkennen.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, da waren die drei Zauberer durch den großen Saal geeilt und durch den Haupteingang verschwunden. Kurz darauf stürmte Blaise in die Halle und blieb abrupt in der Mitte stehen und drehte sich ein mal im Kreis.

„Draco?"

Harry hatte das Kommen und Gehen genauestens beobachtet und versuchte sich einen Reim darauf zu machen. Auch die anderen Schüler im Saal sahen verwundert aus und tuschelten miteinander. Wie Harry dieses Verhalten hasste. Tuscheln! Warum sprachen sie ihre Vermutungen und Verdächtigungen nicht laut aus? War es denn so schwer ehrlich zu sein.

Seit er das erste mal auf dieser Schule war, wurde um ihn herum nur getuschelt und geflüstert. Anfangs weil er der Junge war, der Voldemort besiegt hatte, nachher weil er die unglaublichsten Abenteuer bestritt und jetzt, so dachte jedenfalls Harry, weil sie erkannten was passiert war. Weil sie ihn durchschauten. Deswegen musste er sich eine sichere Maske zulegen. Eine, die nicht zerbrechen konnte, hinter die keiner sah und die undurchlässig war.

Deswegen verließ Harry schnell den Saal, aus Angst die anderen konnten erkennen was passiert war.

Harry viel auf das Draco die nächsten zwei Tage nicht zum Unterricht erschien. Keiner wusste genaueres über den Schüler, nur das er sich nicht auf dem Hogwarts Anwesen befand. Doch nach wilden Spekulationen zu Folge war der Slytherin, wegen eines schlimmen Verbrechens (man munkelte es war Mord) in Askaban, das nächste Gerücht ließ verlauten er wäre mit seinem Vater in den verbotenen Wald gegangen und dort von Riesenspinnen verschlungen worden (Harry befürchtete sein Freund Ron hätte etwas mit diesem Gerücht zu tun).

Harry selbst wusste nicht was er denken sollte, denn den unwahrscheinlichen Sagen würde er sicherlich keinen Glauben schenken. Vielleicht war er nur leicht erkrankt und befand sich auf Malfoy Manor, zumindest hoffte Harry dies. Da wurde dem Wunderkind zum erstenmal richtig bewusst was er für den Blonden empfand. Er machte sich Sorgen um ihn und hoffte das nichts Schlimmeres war.

Es gab noch jemand anderen der sich gewaltig über seinen Freund sorgte. Blaise. Er versuchte die Gerüchte, Verleumdungen und Anschuldigungen gegen den Mitschüler so gut es ging zu ignorieren und sich aus dem Trubel rauszuhalten, er versuchte nur zu hoffen, dass es Draco einigermaßen gut ginge, was er gerade allerdings stark bezweifelte.

Dann war erst mal Wochenende und Draco tauchte immer noch nicht auf. Auch am Montag schien es als wäre der Slytherin Junge nicht zurück gekehrt, denn zum gemeinsamen Frühstück erschien er nicht.

Doch schon in der ersten Pause verbreitete sich das Gerücht das er wieder aufgetaucht sei. Im gemeinsamen Unterricht für die Pflege magischer Geschöpfe bestätigte es sich. Der Malfoy stand in der Nähe des verbotenen Waldes wo sich schon einige Schüler versammelt hatten, denn dort unterrichtete Hagrid sie normalerweise. Der Junge lehnte an einer Eiche und starrte Richtung Erde, seinem Freund Blaise horchend der ihm etwas zu erzählen schien. Zeitweise sah er den Blonden nicken und als Hagrid seine Schüler begrüßte, wagte Harry einen weiteren Blick und erschrak. Draco war leichenblass, seine Augen stachen dunkel und von tiefen Augenringen umrandet hervor und über der rechten Braue prangte eine tiefe Platzwunde.

Der Blonde bemerkte den Blick der auf ihm ruhte und sah Harry, der ihn beobachtete. Erst sagte Dracos gesamte Mimik gar nichts, war ausdruckslos und resignierend. Dann zeigte sich ein leichtes flüchtiges Lächeln in seinen Augen, doch Sekunden später konnte man nichts mehr von der kurzen Veränderung bemerken. Der Slytherin verfolgte den Unterricht nahm keine Notiz an seinen Mitschülern.

Draco versuchte mit aller Macht das vergangene Wochenende zu vergessen. Es war der Horror, er wollte lieber keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden, doch so ganz gelang es ihm nicht. Er war erst kurz vor Mitternacht ins Schloss zurückgekehrt, völlig müde und ausgelaugt. Deswegen war er heute morgen auch nicht zum Frühstück erschienen, zum einen war er noch nicht fit, dann hatte er auch keinen Hunger und er hatte wenig Lust sich den bohrenden Blicken der Schüler auszusetzen.

Doch den Unterricht durfte er Wohl oder Übel nicht ausfallen lassen, darum machte er sich für den Tag fertig. Als er sich im Spiegel sah, zuckte er bei seinem Anblick zusammen. Er sah aus als hätte er die letzten Nächte nicht geschlafen (na ja, viel geschlafen hatte er ja wirklich nicht) und er trug mehrere Blessuren mit sich. Die meisten konnte er überdecken, mit langem Pulli, doch die Wunde im Gesicht und die Augenringe...?

Tränen der Wut und Verzweiflung glänzten in seinen Augen. Doch er versuchte sie zu bekämpfen, musste stark bleiben, musste ... seine MASKE aufrecht erhalten.

So versuchte er den Tag wie jeden anderen Schultag hinzunehmen. Was aufgrund der vielen Tuscheleien nicht ganz so einfach war.

Doch Blaise ließ ihn so gut wie keine Minute aus den Augen und begleitete ihn überall hin, was Draco an diesem Tag nicht unangenehm war. Und so hatte ihn auch noch niemand darauf angesprochen was passiert war. Er hätte auch nicht gewusst, ob er eine Lüge glaubhaft rüber gebracht hätte.

Nur Blaise hatte ihn wie fast immer darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass er wenn er wollte jederzeit mit ihm reden konnte und zum Zuhören da war. Draco wusste, er konnte nicht darüber sprechen. Auch wenn er sich manchmal wünschte alles somit für immer zu vergessen, wenn es einmal raus war. So hatte er seinen Freund nur angelächelt - mit einem ehrlichem Lächeln - und ihm gedankt. Blaise hatte es so hingenommen und akzeptierte das Schweigen seines Freundes.

Dann hatte er Harry bemerkt, der ihn nicht abschätzend oder bewertend musterte, sondern mit einem sorgenvollen Blick. Da hatte er sich im innern gefreut, sogar mehr als das. Er brachte ein Lächeln hervor und wünschte sich das es mehr als nur ein Blick gewesen sein mochte.


	9. Verloren Gefunden

**9 – Verloren - Gefunden**

Ich denke ich sollte als erstes eine „Heftig-Warnung"rausgeben. Dies Kapitel ist mal wieder nichts für sanfte Gemüter, ich würd' sagen ich hab's mal wieder übertrieben mit dem Beschreiben.

Außerdem muss ich euch mitteilen, das die nächsten Kapitel höchstwahrscheinlich etwas verzögert veröffentlicht werden, schätzungsweise nur alle 2 Wochen eins. Tut mir Leid, denn ich würde mich reichlich freuen diese Fic endlich fertig zu haben. Aber in den nächsten 3 Monaten bekomme ich eine Austauschschülerin aus Bolivien und ich denke, da wird ich nicht oft zum Schreiben kommen.

Ich danke euch ganz lieb für die Geduld die ihr jetzt schon aufgebracht habt und hoffe das ihr noch ein wenig habt, denn bald (OK, kann doch noch ein wenig dauern) kommt es zum Finale.

Heut dann wieder etwas weniger, doch den nächsten Teil hab ich schon fast fertig.

LG Svui

Draußen goss es seit Tagen wie aus Eimern. Die meisten Schüler hockten an diesem Wochenende in den Gemeinschaftsräumen oder in der Bibliothek, auch wenn sie für dich Schule nicht allzu viel taten. Harry ging dieses Wetter auf die Nerven, das einzigst Gute daran war, das kaum jemand sich vor die Tür wagte und er so das Quidditch Feld oft für sich allein hatte. Auch wenn es nicht gerade angenehm war mit klitsch nassen Klamotten und peitschendem Wind zu fliegen, hielt es ihn nicht davon ab auf den Besen zu steigen. Er konnte die Ringe auf der anderen Seite des Feldes nicht erkennen, der prasselnde Regen ließ eine Sicht von vielleicht mal 20 Metern zu. Trotzdem übte er anfangs ein wenig den Schnatz zu finden und als es ihm zu anstrengend wurde flog er nur noch über den Wald.

Nach ewiger Zeit, die Harry vollstens genossen hatte machte er sich auf den Rückweg und ging mit dem Besen unterm Arm zu den Umkleideräumen.

Mist, wenn ich so Schlamm beschmiert wie ich grad bin durchs Schloss tapere, wird mir Filch die Hölle heiss machen. Muss ich wohl mal hier Duschen.

Normalerweise wurde der Duschraum so gut wie nie benutzt. Die Schüler hatten meist keine Lust hier duschen zu gehen, denn oben in den Türmen war es viel komfortabeler.

Schnell schlüpfte er durch die Tür und schloss sie sofort wieder hinter sich, weil eine pfeifende Böe durch die Umkleideräume fegte.

Ein unbekanntes Rauschen drang zu seinem Ohr. Doch nicht vom Wind, es hörte sich an, als wäre eine Dusche an.

Harry schaute sich um, hier schien nichts auf die Anwesenheit eines weiteren Schülers zu deuten. Er ging durch die Tür zum Waschraum, gleich dahinter war der Duschraum. Das Gebäude war aufgebaut wie bei einer Sporthalle.

Ein paar Schuhe waren scheinbar achtlos mitten im Raum stehen gelassen worden. Auf einem Waschbecken, hinten in der Ecke lag ein pitschnasser Umhang. Ein Schulumhang, aber nicht in den Gryffindorfarben ... sondern in Silber-Grün.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung was auf ihn zukam, fieberhaft überlegte er wer hier warum duschen könnte. Dann ging er langsam weiter durch die nächste Tür, er stolperte fast über einen Pulli und weitere Kleidung. Das Tösen der Dusche war nun unglaublich laut. Er blickte um die Ecke und hinten am Ende des Raumes erblickte er eine Person, die nicht wie erwartet unter der Dusche stand, sondern in der Ecke zusammengekauert hockte.

Genaueres zu erkennen war dem Gryffindor gerade nicht möglich, die Sicht wurde von Wasserdampf getrübt. Harry ging näher auf die Gestalt zu und sah nun das Wasser, das leicht rotgefärbt in den Abfluss in der Mitte des Raumes floss.

Harry erschrak und befürchtete schon das Schlimmste, doch er wusste ja nicht mal wer die Person war. Der schwarzhaarige rannte zu der Dusche und drehte zuerst das Wasser ab, dann kniete er sich runter zu der Gestalt. Blonde, nasse Strähnen hingen dem Jungen im Gesicht.

Seine Augen blickten Harry ausdruckslos und traurig an, den Körper ließ er schlaff hängen und ein Messer viel aus seiner Hand und fiel klirrend auf den Boden.

„DRACO?"

Der Slytherin sah ihn nun fragend an, dann kam etwas Leben in die Person, er zuckte zusammen, sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich von erschrocken zu verängstigt. Er presste seinen Körper völlig verkrampft gegen die Fliesen hinter sich und er gab einen gequälten Laut von sich."

Harry war regelrecht fassungslos, er regte sich nicht.

„Draco, was ist passiert?"

Erst jetzt wanderte sein Blick vom Gesicht über den zierlichen Körper des Blonden. Draco war unbekleidet, er trug nur noch die Boxershorts. Harry setzte seine vom Dampf beschlagene Brille ab. Der Körper des Jungen war übersäht mit blauen Flecken - mal kleiner, mal fast Hand groß - und mit zahlreichen - nicht verheilten - Wunden. Auf dem ganzen Rücken waren Fluchnarben zu erkennen. Ein Knie war komplett blau angelaufen, es sah aus als wäre es gebrochen. Sein gesamter linker Arm war mit Blut bedeckt, es tropfte stetig auf die Fliesen und vermischte sich mit dem Wasser.

Doch es war nicht die Pulsader die Draco getroffen hatte, es waren ganz viele feine Schnitte.

Der Slytherin sagte kein Wort, Mucksmäuschen still zog er sich in seine eigene Welt zurück.

„Hey Draco?, Harry fragte ganz leise und mit sanfter Stimme. Er reagierte aber nicht. Dann hockte sich Harry direkt vor ihn und strich mit der Hand über sein Gesicht.

Der Junge schreckte auf.

„Bitte nicht, bitte, bitte mach das nicht", seine Stimme wurde immer leiser.

Harry zwang den Blonden ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

„Harry?"

„Ja ich bin's. Keine Angst, ich tu dir nicht weh."

„Harry, du bist lieb, oder? Du bist nicht so. Du bist anders. Du bist ... mehr. Du bist ... für mich ... die Welt", wie ein kleines Kind sagte er es vor sich her, die letzten Worte waren nur noch genuschelt, doch Harry hatte sie verstanden. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, wie Draco es gemeint hatte und ob er es ernst meinte.

Er war ziemlich durcheinander, wusste einige Augenblicke nicht was er tun sollte.

„Draco, ich werde jetzt Hilfe holen, du bleibst..."  
"Bitte geh' nicht weg, bitte. Pst, es ... es darf doch keiner wissen. Alleine ... alleine ... alleine. Bitte Harry nicht. Nein ...nein"

Was war jetzt nur Fantasie, was machte dem Jungen solche Angst, was ist passiert?

In den Augen des Blonden spiegelte sich nur Angst. Harry wurde noch unsicherer, er konnte nicht einschätzen was im Moment das Beste war.

„Draco, was soll ich tun?"

„Nich' weg gehen!", es klang, als wäre der Slytherin wieder bei sich.

Harry machten die ganzen Verletzungen noch Angst.

OK, Harry, ganz ruhig. Es ist alles in Ordnung, gerade ein bisschen aus dem Ruder, aber du schaffst das und jetzt denk nach.

„Draco, ich werde jetzt Handtücher holen und etwas damit ich deine Arme verbinden kann, OK? Ich bin gleich zurück."

Der junge Malfoy zitterte nur und schlang seine Arme fester um die Knie. Sein ganzer Körper bebte und er biss sich verkrampft auf die Unterlippe.

Harry verschwand kurz darauf. Ihm wurde dann schon wieder klarer im Kopf und er dachte logisch und vorrausschauend, auch wenn er nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte ob das was er gerade tat so gut war. Nicht nur für Draco, er selbst machte sich verrückt.

Wenn ich ihm helfen will, muss ich mich auch anfassen lassen und darf keine Scheu zeigen und .... Oh man, was wenn ich das nicht schaffe? Wenn ich gleich schreiend wegrenne? ... Warum sollte ich das, es ist alles in Ordnung, er tut mir ganz sicher nichts und es kann auch nichts passieren.

Harry halfen die Mutzusprechungen. Langsam wurde er immer ruhiger.

Ein wenig später kam er mit mehreren Handtüchern, einem Erste Hilfe Koffer, den er gefunden hatte und allen Klamotten, die vom Regen noch nicht ganz durchweicht waren zurück. Er legte alles auf der Bank ab und hockte sich mit einem großen Badehandtuch wieder vor den schmächtigen Jugendlichen.

„Draco, ich möchte dir helfen, aber das kann ich nicht, wenn du nicht mitmachst. Hörst du?"

Der Blonde schaute wieder in die glänzenden grünen Augen und nickte leicht.


	10. Hilfe

**10 - Hilfe**

Oki, weil sich so viele beschwert haben das es letztes mal zu wenig war, bekommt ihr diesmal etwas mehr zu lesen. Jau, ich weiß auch, das ich ein wenig verspätet vorbei schaue, aber ging halt nicht anders...Viel Spaß beim Lesen! LG Svui

Harry zog den Blonden zu sich ran und legte ihm das große Handtuch über die Schultern. Dann nahm er ein kleineres und wickelte es um den Arm von Draco um die Blutung zu stoppen. Dann hob er ihn hoch und setze ihn auf die Bank, dort trocknete er den Jüngeren ganz vorsichtig ab. Draco ließ alles mit sich machen, er stöhnte nur auf, wenn Harry ihn an seinen Wunden berührte und ihm flossen unaufhaltsam die Tränen über die Wangen.

Die offenen Schrammen bedeckte er mit Pflastern, den Arm verband er mit einer Mullbinde. Sein Patient blieb still und beschwerte sich nicht über die Verarztung. Harry selbst tat es schon beim Anschauen weh, wenn er die ganzen Hämatome sah.

Auch die Haare wurden trocken gerubbelt und standen nun in alle Richtungen vom Kopf ab.

„Draco ich möchte dich jetzt ganz abtrocknen, sonst wirst du krank. Dazu musst du aber deine Boxershorts ausziehen."

Der Junge versteifte sich und biss sich auf die Lippen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Hey, ist schon OK", Harry strich ihm über den Rücken, „Keine Angst. Wir kriegen das schon hin. Möchtest du das lieber selber machen?"

Der Blonde sah auf den Boden und nickte.

„OK, hier." Harry reichte ihm das Handtuch und wandte sich ein wenig ab, er sammelte die nassen Handtücher ein und hing sie zum trocknen über die Heizung, die er gleich wärmer stellte.

In Draco hingegen kam nur langsam Bewegung, aber er zog sich die Shorts aus und trocknete auch seine Oberschenkel ab. Er setzte sich wieder und breitete das Handtuch über seinen Schenkeln aus.

Harry kam zurück und hielt ihm die Anziehsachen hin. Draco nahm sich die Shorts und zog sie sich schnell über, aber Harry hatte seinen Unterkörper gesehen. Die Innenseiten der Oberschenkel waren rot und blau angelaufen, überall Schrammen und Hämatome und Kratzspuren in der Lendengegend.

Dem Dunkelhaarigem blieb die Luft weg, er musste schlucken. Ihm schwante Übles. Schreckliche Vorstellungen darüber was mit dem Slytherin gemacht worden war trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen.

Doch er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Dann half er dem Blonden in die Hose, der dabei sichtlich Schmerzen zu haben schien und zog ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Die beiden sprachen auch kein Wort als Harry ihm dicke Socken anzog und ihm eine Sweatshirtjacke um die Schultern legte. Aber der Slytherin hatte wieder angefangen zu zittern doch nun wurde es wirklich kalt, denn Harry hatte noch seine nassen Sachen an.

„Draco, kannst du laufen?", der Slytherin zuckte mit den Schultern und stand auf. Das ging noch, aber die nächsten Schritte schaffte sein Knie nicht mehr und er kam ins Straucheln. Doch Harry war sofort bei ihm und fing ihn auf.

„Halt dich fest!", Harry nahm den Jungen auf den Arm und trug ihn in die Umkleidekabine und setze ihn auf einer Bank ab.

„Draco, ich wird mich zu erst mal duschen und dann sehen wir weiter, OK? Ich hab nämlich noch nicht so die Ahnung wie wir dich ins Schloss bringen. Ich beeil mich, warte hier", und er wickelte ihn in einen weiteren Umhang ein.

„Mhm", kam leise von diesem zu hören.

Als Harry unter der Dusche stand kamen die Sorgen auf ihn zu geströmt, er hatte den Blonden gerade nicht vor sich und machte sich so Gedanken über das was nun Geschehen sollte, aber er kam zu keinem Entschluss.

Es dauerte wirklich nicht lange und der Gryffindor stand fertig angezogen vor Draco. Der hatte sich mittlerweile längs auf die Bank gelegt und die Augen geschlossen.

„Draco? Alles in Ordnung?"

Sicher ist nichts in Ordnung, was für eine doofe Frage , doch der Slytherin antwortete nur mit leisem Wimmern.

„Mein Kopf ... mir ist so kalt."

Harry kniete sich vor die Bank und befühlte die Stirn. Sie glühte, auch die Wangen des Blonden waren rot.

„Mist ... Draco, ich denke du hast Fieber."

Der Dunkelhaarige verschwand, huschte durch die Räume und kam kurz darauf mit einem feuchten Tuch, einem Glas Wasser und Tabletten wieder.

„Draco, ich hab hier was für dich, was hoffentlich deine Kopfschmerzen lindern wird", er half ihm hoch, so dass der Blonde aufrecht saß, dann gab ihm Harry eine Tablette und hielt ihm das Glas an die Lippen, danach sackte der Slytherin wieder zurück, doch Harry setzte sich vorher auf die Bank und zog den Jungen näher an sich. Harry lehnte nun an der Wand in der Ecke und Draco lag mit dem Oberkörper auf seiner Brust. Der Ältere strich ihm die haare aus der Stirn und legte das feuchte Tuch drauf. Dann streichelte er dem Blonden über den Kopf.

„So besser?"

„Mhm", es war mehr ein Wimmern als eine Antwort.

Dann versuchte Harry einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und grübelte nach.

Der fiebernde Junge war mittlerweile eingedöst und Harry löste sich von ihm. Mit seinem Zauberstab versuchte er nach Hedwig zu rufen. Ob er sie erreicht hatte, wusste er nicht und nach etlichen Minuten des Wartens gab er schon auf und überlegte sich einen anderen Weg mit Draco hier raus zu kommen, als eine weiße Schneeeule an das kleine Fenster neben der Tür pickte.

„Hedwig! Da bist du ja", Harrys Miene hellte sich auf, irgendwas musste an diesem Tag ja noch klappen. Er öffnete das Fenster einen Spalt, der kalte Wind schlug ihm ins Gesicht und kurz darauf ließ sich Hedwig auf seiner Schulter nieder.

„Hey, Kleines, ist ja gut", er streichelte ihr übers Gefieder, welches von dem starken Sturm ziemlich zerrupft war. Achtlos kritzelte er ein paar Zeilen auf einen Schmierzettel, hängte ihn der Eule ans Bein und ging mit ihr wieder zum Fenster.

„Hedwig, kannst du mir helfen, ich weiß, draußen ist es sau kalt und nicht gerade gemütlich, aber du musst diesen Brief unbedingt so schnell wie möglich ausliefern .Ist das OK?", Hedwig schuhute nur und flog davon.

Der Dunkelhaarige wandte sich wieder seinem Mitschüler zu. Er nahm den Kopf wieder auf den Schoß und streichelte ihm unablässig über die Haare. Er kühlte ihm die Stirn, zog ihn näher an sich und kümmerte sich um ihn, als wär es sein bester Freund, oder sein Seelenverwandter.

Währenddessen lag ein 17-jähriger, großgewachsener Junge bäuchlings auf deinem Bett und zermaterte sich das Hirn.

Er hat ihn nicht wieder mitgenommen, oder? Nein, er war nicht hier, das hätte ich gemerkt, aber wo ist er hin? Scheiße Draco, was ist passiert? 

Der Slytherin hatte die letzten Stunden damit verbracht das Schloss nach dem Blonden abzusuchen, selbst die Kerker, Gemächer von Filch und die höchsten Türme hatte er nicht ausgelassen, auch draußen war er gewesen, hatte es dort aber ziemlich schnell aufgegeben, weil er kaum 20 Meter weit sehen konnte und der starke Wind alle Geräusche verschluckte.

Da klopfte es an der Fensterscheibe. Er drehte sich erschrocken um und erblickte eine schneeweiße Eule. Er ließ sie herein und nahm den Zettel von ihrem Bein, er war halb durchnässt und zerrissen. Zuerst mal nahm er einen Eulenkeks aus seiner Tasche und reichte ihn der Eule, die sich auch gleich ans Ende der Tischkante verzog und zu knabbern begann. Blaise war derweil fieberhaft am überlegen:

Von wem ist diese Eule? Es ist nicht Dracos, wer also kann so fies sein seine Eule bei so einem Wetter hinaus zuschicken , dann entfaltete er den Zettel und begann zu lesen:

Hallo Blaise, ich weiß es ist nicht üblich, das du von mir Eulenpost bekommst und sicherlich wirst du dich wundern, aber es ist sehr wichtig. Kannst du, am besten sofort, zum Umkleideraum vom Quidditchfeld kommen, einen warmen Wollpulli, eine dicke Decke und ein regendichtes Cape oder ähnliches mitbringen. Ich weiß es ist nicht gerade einfach, aber enorm wichtig, es geht um Draco. Danke, Harry Potter 

...enorm wichtig, es geht um Draco...Harry...hab ich das grad richtig verstanden, Mist Verdammter, was ist passiert. 

Doch Blaise machte sich sofort daran die Sachen zusammen zusammeln. 5 Minuten später huschte er mit Tasche, Zauberstab und einem Schokofrosch durch die Gänge.

Das beleuchtete Fenster machte ihn auf etwas Leben aufmerksam. Er klopfte an die Tür und schlüpfte im nächsten Moment schon durch die Tür. Die Tür wieder verschlossen zog er seine Kapuze vom Kopf und schaute sich im Raum um.

Sofort kniete er sich vor die Bank. Harry lehnte mit seinem Kopf erschöpft an der Steinwand. Auf seinen Beinen immer noch der kränkliche Draco, dem er durch die Haare kraulte.

Nach erdrückender Stille, in der Blaise Dracos Zustand inspiziert hatte.

„Harry, was ist passiert?", dem Gryffindor liefen Tränen über die Wangen, er versuchte den Kloß, der ihm im Hals steckte herunter zu schlucken.

„Ich ... ich .. weiß nicht, er...Draco, er war hier und ...", er schluchzte.

Blaise hob erstmals seinen Blick und sah Harry in die Augen, dort sah er nur Angst und Verzweiflung. Die letzten Minuten hatte Harry damit verbracht sich Vorwürfe wegen des Zustandes des Slytherin zu machen und Bilder von den letzten Ferien flimmerten vor seinen Augen auf. Es war zuviel und es schlug ihm auf die Psyche.

„Harry, ganz ruhig, ich will nur wissen in welchem Zustand du Draco gefunden hast.", Harry atmete mehrmals tief durch und versuchte wirklich ruhig zu bleiben.

„Er saß, ganz verängstigt unter der Dusche und er hat gezittert und er hatte ein Messer in der Hand, ... sein Arm ... und Blut", er geriet wieder ins stocken, „überall war Blut und sein Körper ... er hat dann angefangen zu fantasieren und dann wurde er ganz heiß und ... ich glaub er hat Fieber."

„ ... , OK, ich wird ihn jetzt hoch bringen."

Blaise setzte seinen Freund auf, von dem kam nur ein Stöhnen, dann zog er ihm noch den Pullover über, verpackte ihn in der Decke und zog das Cape das er trug hoch und hielt es mit den Zähnen, dann nahm er Draco auf die Arme und ließ das Cape wieder fallen.

Harry hatte schweigend zugesehen, er versuchte wieder klar zu kommen und nahm die restlichen Sachen, die noch im Umkleideraum lagen. Er öffnete die Tür vor Blaise, deren Draco auf den Armen man gar nicht erkennen konnte und leuchtete ihnen den Weg zum Schloss.

Im Schloss schlichen sie die Gänge die Blaise gekommen war wieder zurück. Immer wieder spielten Harrys Ohren ihm einen Streich und die Panik von Filch oder sonst wem zu dieser Zeit gesehen zu werden trieb sie dazu Umwege zu nehmen.

Sie eilten durch einen Gang deren Ende einen Vorhang zierte der den Eingang zum Slytherinturm freigab, wenn man es richtig anstellte.

„Harry, ich wird mich um Blaise kümmern, du gehst jetzt zu deinem Schlafsaal, lässt dich nicht erwischen und gehst dann ins Bett, OK?"

„Von wem nicht erwischen, Zabini?", um die Ecke des Flures war der Lehrer gekommen, den sie im Moment am aller wenigsten gebrauchen konnten.


	11. Schleichender Besuch

**11 – Schleichender Besuch**

Oooooooh hallo Leutz, ich weiß, ich sollte ein wenig schneller schreiben, aber derzeit bin ich ausgeplant und schaff so gut wie nix. Genau, was mir mal aufgefallen ist: Stört es euch das ich manchmal die Gedanken so direkt einbaue als wär es der POV von der bestimmten Person und dann mal wieder wenn es nicht so klar ist, weil mehrere Anwesend sind oder es mir besser gefällt mit mache? Naja und wenn...tut mir Leid...ich glaub ich werd's so oder so nicht ändern, weil wenn ich schreib, dann schreib ich, dann müsst ich zum Schluss noch mal alles umbauen. Dies hier wird nu mein Weihnachtskapi, denn hiermit wünsch ich euch allen ganz frohe Weihnachten und schöne Ferien und ein tolles neues Jahr und so insgesamt alles Gute.

Snape. Beide Schüler starrten ihn entsetzt an und er leuchtete ihnen mit seinem Zauberstab direkt ins Gesicht.

„Ahh, nein bitte nicht auch noch so ein Mist.", Harrys letzte Worte waren nicht mehr verständlich, nur noch gemurmelt, resignierend versuchte er die Umrisse des Zaubertränkemeisters in dem blendendem Licht auszumachen.

„Was bitte meinen Sie, Potter?"

Blaise hatte seine Schrecksekunde schon überwunden, da Snape gerade mit Harry beschäftigt war, entfernte er sich einige Schritte, auf den Vorhang zu, zog unbemerkt der anderen an einer Kordel und murmelte einige Wörter.

„Augenblick, Zabini, nicht so voreilig, was haben sie unter Ihrem Cape?", Blaise hatte genau das befürchtet, er würde seinen Freund Draco jetzt ganz sicher nicht bloß stellen, womöglich würde Snape ihn sogar in den Krankenflügel schicken und dort würde Madame Pomfrey ihn untersuchen. Nein, so schnell gab er nicht auf. Mit schnellen Schritten verschwand er zwischen den Vorhängen und verschwand da, wo eigentlich eine Wand hätte sein müssen.

Snape schlug den Vorhang zurück doch er blickte nur auf eine Wand, fauchend drehte er sich wieder um.

„Was haben sie beide hier zu suchen gehabt, Potter?", Harry biss sich auf die Lippe, er verlor kein Wort, das würde er auch weiterhin nicht, so hatte er es sich vorgenommen. Er zog seine Schultern zusammen und machte einige Schritte rückwärts. Sein Blick senkte sich und verlor sich in unendlichen Weiten. Der Horror kam wieder über ihn und er fing an zu zittern.

Snape sprach ihn noch einige Male an, doch sein Schüler nahm das gar nicht wahr, bis Snape ihn am Umhangärmel griff und hinter sich herzog. Harry stolperte und versuchte das Gleichgewicht zu halten, er hetzte hinter seinem Lehrer her, bis sie vor einer schweren Eichentür in den Kerkern standen.

„Los, geh hinein", er schubste Harry vor, diesen bekam nun das Gefühl von völliger Panik. Er fing an zu zittern, rührte sich jedoch nicht vom Fleck. Sein Blick war angsterfüllt und paralysiert auf Snape gerichtet und seine Augen fingen an zu glänzen. Die erste Träne kullerte über die Wange.

„Potter, was ist los?", Snape hatte seine Robe abgelegt und blickte den Gryffindor fragend an. Der gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und wich nun doch zurück, erst nur einige Schritte, dann presste er sich an die Wand.

„Das ist nicht gerade typisch für Ihr Verhalten. Was haben sie draußen gemacht und warum zum Teufel mit Blaise Zabini? Potter, verdammt. Was ist los?"

Der Lehrer ging noch einige Schritte auf den 17-jährigen zu. Der allerdings schloss die Augen und rutschte an der Wand hinunter, bis er auf dem Boden saß, dann zog er die Beine eng an seinen Körper.

„Sie scheinen ja erhebliche Angst vor mir zu haben.", doch Snape bekam langsam eine Ahnung was passiert sein könnte, auf jeden Fall warum sich der junge Gryffindor so merkwürdig verhielt. Und in diesem Augenblick kam er keinen Schritt weiter. Er setzte sich auf den Sessel in der anderen Seite des Raumes.

„Sie können gehen Potter und wenn sie Hilfe benötigen melden sie sich."

Harry sah ihn fragend an, dann rappelte er sich auf und hetzte aus dem Arbeitszimmer. Fluchtartig rannte er durch die Gänge des Schlosses bis er beim Porträt der fetten Dame aufgekreuzt war und 5 Minuten später mit klopfendem Herzen im Bett lag.

Währenddessen hatte Blaise mit dem schlafendem Draco auf den Armen den Slytherinturm betreten und war mit ihm ohne Umweg in den Schlafsaal gegangen, dort hatte er ihn erst mal auf dem Bett abgelegt. Er befreite ihn von den Schichten an Anziehsachen, legte ihn unter die Decke. Im Badezimmer suchte er nach fiebersenkenden Mitteln und brachte kalte und warme Umschläge mit.

Wieder bei Draco setzte er sich aufs Bett und rüttelte ihn sanft wach. Nach einer Weile schlug der Blonde seine Augen auf, zu sehen war nur Verwirrtheit und Angst.

„Ahh!"

„Pssst, Draco, es ist alles in Ordnung. Wir haben dich hier hoch gebracht. Du musst dich mal kurz aufsetzten. Du hast Fieber und musst etwas trinken", er kramte in seiner Umhangtasche, „und du solltest das hier essen, gibt dir Kraft." Draco gab ihm den Schokofrosch, löste eine Tablette im Wasserglas auf und schob Draco die Kissen zurecht.

„Ich denke auch das Snape gleich kommen wird, wir sind ihm auf dem Weg hierher begegnet, ich bin entkommen, aber er wird sich nicht allzu lange mit Harry aufhalten."

„Blaise ... Harry ist ... er ist …"

„Nett? Ja, er sorgt sich, dabei scheint er selbst so viele zu haben. Er ist nicht ganz OK, aber ich hab keine Ahnung was passiert ist."

„mhm ... danke", Blaise lächelte ihn an, dann legte er ihn zurück, zog ihm die Decke bis ans Kinn.

„Schlaf schön", er selbst zog sich um und hielt über seinen Freund wache, auch weil er noch fest damit rechnete gleich von ihrem Hauslehrer aufgesucht zu werden. Doch als nach 1 Stunde immer noch nichts passiert war und Draco einigermaßen ruhig schlief, machte er sich auch fertig und ging ins Bett, auch wenn er erst nach etlicher Grübelei eingeschlafen war.

Der nächste Morgen war die Hölle für Harry. Er war die letzte Nacht erst viel später eingeschlafen als er sich hingelegt hatte. Seine Gedanken wirbelten um Draco und was passiert sein mochte. Er malte sich die schlimmsten Gedanken aus und versuchte immer wieder davon wegzukommen, doch sie verfolgten ihn bis in seine Alpträume.

Harry wurde von den anderen Jungs die sich im Schlafsaal umzogen und sich nicht gerade leise unterhielten und rumalberten aufgeweckt. Sein Kopf dröhnte als wär ein ganzer Laster drüber gebrettert. Es war Samstag und eigentlich hätte Harry heute ausschlafen können, doch jetzt war er nun mal wach, aufstehen tat er zwar nicht aber einschlafen würde er nicht mehr können. Dann setzte sein Kopf wieder die Denkphase ein, schrecklich, denn es tat weh. Nicht vom Vorgang, eher vom Inhalt. Er musste dringend zu Draco, er brauchte seine Hilfe, ihm ging es gar nicht gut, er hatte Schmerzen und war allein, das auf jeden Fall bildete er es sich ein. Nur was sollte er tun? Er konnte nicht bei helligten Tag einfach so in den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum einmarschieren. Zuerst ging er duschen, ließ den Schlaf aus seinen Gliedern treiben und wusch den Schmutz von sich. Im Gryffindorturm hielt sich, nachdem Harry fertig, keiner mehr auf. Alle waren beim Frühstück oder in Hogsmeade. Ohne Frühstück machte er sich mit seinem Tarnumhang auf den Weg quer durchs Schloss. Merlin sei Dank traf er auf den Fluren nur wenige Schüler und wurde von keinem angesprochen. In einer Nische vor dem Eingang zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum zog er sich den Umhang über und wartete darauf, dass jemand hinein ging oder hinaus kam. Sein Plan beschränkte sich darauf durch den Vorhang zu schlüpfen, wenn auch ein anderer Slytherin gerade durchging und dann zu Draco zu kommen. Wie genau wusste er nicht, denn er hatte ja nicht einmal eine Ahnung in welchem Schlafraum sich der Blonde aufhielt.

Die Durchführung zeigte sich auch nicht allzu einfach. Zuerst kam keiner, der den Turm betreten oder verlassen wollte, deswegen musste er erst 20 Minuten warten und dann wurde er beim Hindurchschlüpfen fast von 2 Jüngeren Schülerinnen bemerkt, die wohl das Schwenken des Vorhangs bemerkt haben mussten, doch dann stand er erst mal ein wenig in einer Ecke und schaute sich genauesten um. Viel war auch hier nicht los, doch wie sollte er nun erfahren wo er hin musste?! Er vermutete das er die Wendeltreppe ganz hinauf musste, denn auch die Schlafsäle der Gryffindor 6. Klässler befanden sich ein Stockwerk unter dem Dach. Voller Vorsicht schlich er sich die Stufen hinauf. Bei Geräuschen die einen Schüler ankündigten drückte er sich so eng es ging in die Nischen. Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Doch nach einiger Zeit hatte er dann die gesuchte Etage gefunden. Nun blieben nur noch 4 verschiedene Türen. Er horchte. An 2en hörte er absolut gar nichts, an einer eine Popgruppe, die leise im Hintergrund abgespielt wurde und an der letzten ein leises Gespräch zwischen 2 Personen, doch die Stimmen konnte er nicht erkennen und auch das Gesprächsthema konnte er nicht erfassen. Ein Problem löste sich von selbst, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete. Harry haute es fast um, flugs tippelte er auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Treppenaufgangs.

Aus dem Zimmer kamen 2 ihm bekannte Slytherin Schüler: Crabbe und Goyle. Aber in ihr Gespräch vertieft hatten sie von Harry überhaupt nichts mitbekommen. Sie gingen die Treppe hinunter und ihre Stimmen wurden immer leiser. OK, dann blieben ihm noch 3 weitere Räume, wobei er den, wo die Musik herkam ein wenig nach hinten schob, denn er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass Malfoy oder Zabini so einen Geschmack hatten. Er ging zu der einen Tür, horchte noch einmal: Immer noch nichts, an der anderen auch nichts. Dann öffnete er die Tür so leise wie es ihm möglich war und auch nur einen kleinen Spalt. Mit dem ersten Blick überflog er das Zimmer und stellte fest, das gar keiner anwesend war. Puhhh, da hatte er noch mal Glück gehabt. So verließ er das Zimmer und ging zur anderen Tür, schlüpfte wieder hinein und sah sich um. Diesmal war er jedoch nicht so vorsichtig. Doch es machte nichts, denn die Anwesenden Slytherins schien es nicht zu stören.

Blaise saß in einem Sessel in der Nähe von Dracos Bett und hatte bis gerade in einem Buch gelesen und Draco lag im Bett und schlief wohl tief und fest.

Harry legte seinen Umhang ab und ging auf Dracos Bett zu.

„Hi Blaise, wie geht es ihm?", Harry wandte sein Gesicht von dem Schlafendem ab zu Blaise.

„Hallo Harry, Draco ist bis jetzt nur ein paar mal kurz aufgewacht, zwischendurch hatte er auch Alpträume, aber nun schläft er gerade ruhig. Insgesamt sieht es schon besser aus als gestern, aber er ist immer noch total verschreckt und ängstlich, was mich ein bisschen wundert, denn normalerweise ist Draco das genaue Gegenteil. Auch wenn es ihm schlecht ging, setze er jeden neuen Tag seine Maske wieder auf und spielte heile Welt, doch das scheint gerade nicht der Fall zu sein."

Harry setzte sich auf die Bettkante und lauschte dem Älteren.

„Weißt du womit das zusammen hängt? Ich mein er hat sich in letzter Zeit gewaltig verändert und nun hat es ihn gestern wohl voll erwischt. Es scheint wohl etwas heftiger zu sein!", währenddessen streichelte er über die Hand des Blonden.

„Nein, ich weiß es nicht, doch ich hab so meine Vermutungen. Leider. Doch ich denke das muss dir Draco schon selber erzählen. Mich wundert zwar ein wenig warum er dir so überaus vertraut, aber ich finde es gut, denn mir hat er selten was über sich erzählt und ich denke das Wichtigste ist, das er jemandem hat, dem er vertraut."

„Mhm...", Harry rutschte immer näher zu Draco und irgendwann saß er fast unter ihm und dessen Kopf lag auf seinen Beinen. Er strich dem Malfoy immer wieder durch die Haare.

Blaise und Harry hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Bis Blaise dann irgendwann meinte:

„Harry was wollen wir nun machen? Also ich mein nicht längerfristig, denn ich denke das muss Draco entscheiden, aber heute. Ich habe einen Mordshunger und brauche ein wenig frische Luft"

„Ich bleib hier bei Draco. Geh du ruhig", er kuschelte sich tiefer unter die Decke von dem Schlafendem. Nach etwa einer viertel Stunde war Harry in der wohligen Bettwärme eingenickt. Dabei legte er seine Arme fester um Draco und ließ dem Jungen keinen Platz zum Atmen. Davon wurde er wach und schlug die Augen auf. Er drehte sich in der Umarmung um und blickte dem nun schlafendem Harry ins Gesicht. Ein bisschen erschrocken setzte er sich ruckartig auf, legte sich jedoch sofort zurück, als er merkte das er damit den Schwarzhaarigen weckte. Doch dieser war jetzt auch wieder wach und blinzelte ihn an.

„Morgen Draco!", er grinste ihn frech an.


	12. Trust?

Hi Leutz, mich duck, ich weiß, Schande über mein Haupt, aber nu hab ich es ja endlich geschafft und ihr habt ein Anrecht aufs nächste Kapitel. Hier ist es ... tadaaa.

Danke das ihr so lange abwarten konntet aber nu will ich nicht viel drum rum labern, sondern ... schnell weiter schreiben (hab ich erwähnt das es nicht mehr allzu viele Kapitel werden? Von der Handlung jedenfalls (ich kann mich bestimmt wieder nicht kurz fassen).

Kapitel 12 – Trust?

Der Blonde erwiderte zunächst nichts, dafür herrschte in seinem Kopf noch ein zu großes Chaos. Doch 1000 Fragen stellten sich ihm auf einmal, doch keine sprach er laut aus. Erst wollte er wissen was Harry dazu sagen würde.

„Hey Draco, was ist los?...Das geht dir alles noch ein wenig zu schnell, oder? Willst du wissen was passiert ist?"

„Das meiste hat mir Blaise schon erzählt, er meint das du mich im Duschraum gefunden hast und dort...", er wandte sich von Harrys Gesicht ab und blickte auf die Bettdecke.

Harry krauchte unter der Decke hervor und setzte sich auf, Draco gegenüber. Dann nahm er dessen Kopf in seine Hände und drehte das Gesicht so, das er ihn anschauen musste.

„Hey, was macht dir solche Angst? Angst....die dich verstummen lässt, die dich dazu bringt, dass du dir solche Dinge antust. Angst die dich zu einem komplett anderen Menschen umkrempelt!"

„Harry, ich bin immer noch ich, ich bin keine andere Person, ich denke du erwartest ein bisschen viel. Vielleicht hab ich mich geändert, doch trotzdem haben wir uns auf den Tod nicht ausstehen können. Wir haben uns geärgert und ich hab dir schlimme Dinge angetan, ich hab dir weh getan, dich beleidigt und bloß gestellt. Ich bereue alles davon, doch ich bin kein anderer Mensch, ich bin immer noch genau so rachsüchtig und gemeingefährlich wie damals."

Anfangs war auf Harrys Gesicht ein Lächeln zu sehen, doch nur, weil er Draco sprechen hörte und er von sich aus erzählte. Bis er dann denn Inhalt verstand. Draco hielt sich selbst für einen schlechten Menschen, auf jeden Fall so in der Art. Aber was hatte er gesagt, das er immer noch boshaft sein konnte, doch wie passte das zu dem Draco, den er in den letzten Tagen kennen gelernt hatte? Doch war es so gesehen unfreiwillig, nicht von ihm aus, aber Draco hatte ihm nie zugesagt. Er hatte selbst die Entscheidung getroffen diesen anderen Draco kennen zulernen.

„Findest du das, was in den letzten Tagen geschehen ist, schlimm?"

„Häh? Nein. ...Doch, ... was meinst du? Einige Dinge schon, andere nicht, wieso?"

„Welche fandest du nicht schlimm?"

„Harry, sag mir, worauf du hinaus willst."  
Der Schwarzhaarige verfiel von der einen Minute auf die andere in eine depressive Stimmung.

Was, wenn Draco es bereut, das ich diese Seite an ihm kennen gelernt habe? Was soll ich tun, wenn er mich nicht will. Womöglich hasst er mich und es hat sich nichts zu früher geändert. Ich werde allein sein. Harrys Gedanken rotierten und spannen unlogische und panische Wahnvorstellungen.

Harry verkrampfte sich, er biss sich auf die Lippe und knetete mit seinen Fingern seine Fußknöchel weiß.

„Hey, Harry, was ist mit dir los? Was hast du denn? Wovor hast _du_ denn Angst?"

Der Gryffindor reagierte nicht. Auch als er ihn an der Schulter rüttelte. Dann rutschte er zu ihm, zog die Decke um Harry und nahm ihn in den Arm. Das „Wunderkind" legte seinen Kopf an Dracos Schulter und ließ sich auffangen.

„Hey Spatz, was ist denn los? Der Slytherin streichelte ihm durch die Haare. Irgendwann kam Harry dann zurück in die Realität. Er fing mit tränengefüllten Augen des anderen Blick ab.

„Draco bereust du es, das ich dich gefunden habe?"

„Wie meinst du das? Wegen dem was ich dort gemacht habe? Oder wegen dir?"

Harry nickte leicht.

„Wegen dir? ... Du hast Angst, das ich dich nicht will, das ich dich wegschicken könnte. Das du dann alleine wärst." Bei dem Schwarzhaarigen liefen nun die Tränen.

„Harry, ich bereue es nicht, dass du mich gefunden hast. Ich bin nicht verärgert oder ähnliches weil du dich um mich gekümmert hast. Ich finde es nicht schlimm, das du mich von einer anderen Seite, schutzlos und einsam, sehen konntest."

Harrys Stimmung schwing wieder um; diesmal undefinierbar.

„Weil es deine Maske war!", nur sehr leise, aber entschlossen kam es von seinen Lippen.

„Was?"

„Deine Maske", der Junge schien in Trance zu sprechen.

Draco erwiderte nichts, so dachte er sich schon was, der Ältere damit gemeint hatte. Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen.

Draco überging das soeben angesprochene Thema, so war dem Gryffindor doch eben noch etwas ganz anderes wichtig.

„Harry, es fühlt sich wundervoll an, das du hier bei mir bist. Ich freue mich dich hier zu haben. ... Ich mag dich."

Des Blonden Augen leuchteten auf, so erschien er wieder normal zu sein, keine Spur von Depressivität. Er schmiegte sich wieder an den anderen und ließ alles Spannungen von sich fallen. In dessen Armen konnte er sich ausruhen.

Sie schweiften in Gedanken, doch wussten sie beide, dass es an der Zeit war dem anderen zu erzählen was vorgefallen war, doch keiner wollte den Anfang wagen. Der Schmerz saß noch zu tief.

„Draco, ich weiß, du hast ein Recht darauf zu erfahren was vorgefallen ist. Was mich so verändert hat und warum ich mich so verhalte wie ich es gerade tue, .... aber ... es ... ich..."

„Es geht dir an die Nieren, nicht? Mir auch, aber ich möchte es so gerne jemandem erzählen und ich möchte es dir erzählen, doch immer wieder frag ich mich was danach ist."

„Vertraust du mir?"

„Ja, aber ...!"

„Nichts aber!"

„Doch ... ich mein, ich hab schon so vielen vertraut und ich dachte da würde mehr hinter stecken."

„Du meinst Crabbe und Goyle?"

„...ja, zum Beispiel, aber das ist noch etwas anderes, ich meine ... ."

Bevor Draco zuende sprechen konnte, warf Harry ein anderes Argument ein.

„Was ist mit Blaise?"

„ ... "

Er hatte getrumpft. Doch was hatte er nun davon? Er hatte Draco nur gezeigt, dass sein Leben nicht nur Mist war, und wie war das bei ihm. Wen hatte er, dem er noch vertrauen konnte?! Wer blieb, um ihm oder ihr das tiefste Geheimnis anzuvertrauen?! Wem sollte er seine Lasten auftragen?! Und wenn er sich nicht belügen wollte dann blieb da keiner, denn wenn, dann hätte er es schon gemacht, also der Person davon erzählt.

Harry hatte wirklich gedacht im Bezug auf Freunde, wären seine und Dracos Positionen vollkommen verschieden. Er machte sich vor das er gute Freunde hatte, das sie ihn nicht im Stich ließen, wie er es immer von Crabbe und Goyle erwartet hatte. So schien es auch zu sein, doch bei Draco gab es noch Blaise...

„Hey Harry, was ist los?"

Harry zog die dicke Daunendecke wieder fester um sie beide und kuschelte sich an Draco. Das Gefühl jemanden zu haben, der mit ihm zusammen sein wollte und ihn respektierte, so wie er war, behagte ihm.

„Damals, ich meine, ich kann mich nicht erinnern wann es angefangen hat, aber ich lebe bei meinem Onkel und meiner Tante. Tante Petunia ist die Schwester meiner Mutter, die aber kein Funken Zauberkunst beherrscht. Nach dem Tod meiner Eltern, da war ich etwa ein Jahr alt, brachte mich Dumbledore zu ihnen, damit sie mich aufziehen konnten, oder sollten. Ich wusste davon aber lange nichts, also bis ich elf war. Da kam erst ziemlich viel Hogwarts Post und dann irgendwann Hagrid vorbei, der mich dann mitgenommen hat. Aber meine Verwandten wollten nichts mit Zauberei zu tun haben, sie verschwiegen mir damals, dass ich zaubern konnte und so erfuhr ich erst dann davon. Sie wollten auch nicht, das jemand wusste das ich bei ihnen lebte, oder das jemand über meine Herkunft Bescheid wusste. Sie hatten mir erzählt, dass meine Eltern bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen seien."

„Es war Voldemort", sagte Draco mit bitterem Unterton. Er hatte dem Älteren gespannt zugehört. Dieser berichtete ihm von seiner Vergangenheit, wenn auch noch etwas stockend. Draco rückte sich und Harry in die richtige Position, so dass der Schwarzhaarige ohne Anstrengung weiter erzählen konnte.

„Sie haben mich nicht wirklich gut behandelt, ich mein ... sie ..."

„Was haben sie mit dir gemacht, Harry?"

„Ich habe in einer kleinen Kammer unter der Treppe gelebt, bin nicht oft dort rausgekommen. Mein Cousin Dudley hat mich gehänselt und geärgert. Ich durfte die ganze Arbeit im Haushalt machen. ... Sie waren nicht nett zu mir. Ich musste die abgetragenen Sachen meines Cousins anziehen und na ja, es war ein Scheißleben."


	13. In the past

Hi Leutz, ich hab lange überlegt ob ich dies hier so schreibe und den Teil noch mal reinnehme, denn es ist ja schon etwas heftig, aber ich wollte die Reaktionen der beiden besser auffangen und da dies so oder so eine adult Fic ist, hab ich es dann so gelassen. Wenn euch einfach nicht nach einer Wiederholung ist lasst diesen Teil doch am besten aus.

Kapitel 13 – In the past **WARNUNG**

"Was noch, Harry?", ohne Drängen wollte Draco ihn dazu bringen ihm alles zu erzählen.

„Mein Onkel, er hat mich manchmal geschlagen."

Einen Moment eisiges Schweigens, dann drückte der Blonde den Gryffindor näher an sich. Er küsste ihn auf den Hinterkopf.

„Ich wollte in den Sommerferien nie dorthin zurück, es war der Horror. Es fühlte sich nie an wie mein richtiges zu Hause, doch gab es sonst für mich nur Hogwarts und so hab ich angefangen dieses Schloss als Fluchtort zu nehmen. In der Schulzeit vergaß ich das Grauen im Ligusterweg. Nur kurz vor den Sommerferien kam die Panik immer wieder zurück. Doch immer tröstete ich mich damit, dass es nur 3 Monate seien und ich dann wieder hier wäre. Außerdem versuchte ich dort meinen Verwandten aus dem Weg zu gehen und mich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren. Das hat auch meistens hin gehauen. Diesen Sommer ist dann Sirius gestorben und ich war mit den Nerven ziemlich fertig. Ich wollte eigentlich nur meine Ruhe. Die ersten Wochen war auch alles wie immer, auch wenn ich in meinem Zimmer so allein war, dass ich unentwegt an meinen Paten dachte.

Irgendwann hat sich das Verhalten meines Onkels geändert, aber nur wenn Petunia und Dudley nicht dabei waren. Anfangs war er scheiß-freundlich und dann auf einmal wieder aggressiv. Ich hatte keine Ahnung was das zu bedeuten hatte, bis er irgendwann Bemerkungen machte ... so was wie: Du bist noch zu etwas anderes gut und so ähnlich. Richtig gecheckt hab ich es erst als er dann zu mir kam und mich ... küssen wollte. Mich ekelt es an, auch nur bei der Vorstellung. Er ging dann immer weiter bis er ... die anderen waren nicht da ... und ... er ... oh Gott Draco, er hat es getan."

Der Schwarzhaarige versteckte sein Gesicht hinter deinen Händen. Er hatte sich in des Blonden Armen so klein wie möglich gemacht und verkrampft biss er sich auf die Lippe.

Draco verstand noch nicht ganz, oder er wollte es nicht verstehen, auf jeden Fall sträubte sein Hirn sich dagegen die logischen Schlüsse zu ziehen.

„Was hat er getan Harry?"

„Muss ich dir das echt noch erklären? .... Harry liefen die Tränen unter den Händen hervor und tropften auf die Decke. Auf einmal kamen ihm Zweifel. Was wenn das ganze eine schlechte Idee war. Draco interessierte es gar nicht, er verstand ihn nicht, er würde ihn verraten. Harry rutschte panisch weg. Weg von der trostspendenden Wärmequelle. Am anderen Ende des Bettes rollte er sich zu einer Schnecke zusammen und verkroch sich unter der Decke. Er suchte nur Schutz. Schutz vor der Angst, vor der Person, von der er nicht wusste wie sie reagierte, vor der er Panik hatte. Schutz vor der Gefahr wieder jemandem zu vertrauen, der ihn später verriet. Schutz vor der Einsamkeit in sich selbst, die er selbst verursachte.

Es hatte seine Zeit gedauert, doch nun reagierte der junge Malfoy. Den Inhalt des eben Gesagten einen nicht in Panik verfallen lassend, das heißt, für einen Moment vergessen wollend und trotzdem angemessen, mit den durch den Inhalt verursachten Konsequenzen, auf Harry zu zugehen, ohne ihn zu verängstigen. Das schien derzeit Dracos größtes Problem.

„Harry? ... Hey ... schhhh…", er rückte näher zu Harry, von dem nur noch ein leises Schluchzen zu hören war. Ohne wirklichen Bedacht der wo möglichen Folgen setzte sich Draco neben Harry, hob die Decke an, schob den Arm unter ihn und hob ihn samt Decke zu sich hoch. Er drückte ihn fest an sich. Anfangs erfolgte noch geringer Widerstand seitens Harry, doch dann ließ er sich einfach fallen ... in die Arme die so viel Schutz und Geborgenheit versprachen. Der Blonde wickelte die Decke noch wärmender und schützender um den anderen und setzte sich mit ihm wieder in die Ecke des Bettes. Nachdem dieser sich ein wenig beruhigt unterbrach der Blonde die Stille.

„Harry, ich denke ich weiß was er getan hat. Möchtest du es mir trotzdem noch einmal erzählen? ... Ich denke es ist wichtig das du es los wirst."

Doch immer noch schwieg er. Der Narbenjunge wagte es nicht auch nur laut zu atmen oder sich zu rühren. Die Stimmung zwischen den beiden schien gespannt. Harry wusste, dass Draco von ihm die Wahrheit beziehungsweise die ganze Geschichte erwartete.

Was hatte er zu verlieren?! Nur seine Würde...Nein die hatte er schon längst verloren. Aber das Schamgefühl würde nicht vorüberziehen. Und Harry fragte sich zum x-ten mal WARUM? Warum so, warum er, warum sein ganzes Leben nur aus Mist bestand. Doch im gleichen Augenblick wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich billig selbst bemitleidete. Dafür schämte er sich genauso sehr, denn was gab ihm das Recht immer wieder zu jammern. Vielleicht hatte er es schwer, doch er würde es schaffen, er würde weiterkommen und seine Schatten überspringen. Andere Menschen, auch Kinder, trugen größere Sorgen als er.

Das war die Methode mit der er sich selbst Mut zu sprach, wenn er wieder ziemlich am Boden war. Lange half es eigentlich nicht, denn die Angst, der Ekel und das Schamgefühl waren dadurch ja nicht ausgelöscht. Doch in diesem Augenblick gab es ihm das Vertrauen das er brauchte um weiter zu erzählen, doch vorher wollte er noch etwas klarstellen.

„Draco, ... wenn ich dir davon erzähle kann ich doch darauf vertrauen, dass du mit keinem darüber sprechen wirst, oder?"  
Der Blonde war ein bisschen perplex, er hatte kaum noch damit gerechnet, das Harry etwas erzählen würde, doch er wollte abwarten.

„ ... ja, das kannst du Harry."

„Und ich ... kannst du mich ... ausreden lassen? Ich weiß nicht, wie weit ich das durchhalte. Es ... es kann sein, dass ich irgendwann aufhöre... . Aber jetzt möchte ich dir davon erzählen."

„Ok."

„Also an dem Tag, da war ich allein zu Hause, ich glaube Petunia und Dudley waren einkaufen. Auf jeden Fall kam Vernon früher von der Arbeit zurück als normal, ich hatte nicht mit ihm gerechnet. Und zu Anfang hat er mich nur angefasst. Erst rührte ich mich gar nicht und dann rastete ich richtig aus. Ich schlug nach ihm und wollte nur noch weg. Er hielt mich aber fest, ich konnte mich nicht los reißen und dann zerrte er mich ins Schlafzimmer. Er hat alles ganz genau geplant, er hatte alles dafür vorbereitet. Er hat mich ans Bett gefesselt und dann saß er plötzlich über mir. Du musst mir glauben, ich hab die ganze Zeit versucht mich zu wehren, ... ich wollte das nicht ... wirklich.

Harry viel in den Drang alles erzählen zu müssen. Die Bilder liefen in seinem Kopf wie ein Film ab und er erinnerte sich wieder an die kleinsten Details. Immer schneller wurde seine Stimme und überschlug sich fast. Auch die aufgestauten Emotionen entluden sich nun.

Er hat mir und sich die Klamotten vom Leib gerissen und dann ... er drang in mich ein ... ohne Vorbereitung. Harry ... es tat so weh ... oh Merlin, er hat mich so lange gefickt ... bis er ... er hat davon einen Hoch gekriegt.

Draco zog den Älteren ganz nah an sich heran, er wollte dem verstörtem, weinendem Engel vor sich nur Schutz spenden. Es schüttelte ihn und nach einiger Zeit liefen auch ihm die Tränen.

Immer und immer wieder ist er in mich rein und ... . Es hat so weh getan, mein ganzer Unterkörper schmerzte als würde er gleich explodieren. Ich ... ich hab es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Als er dann fertig war wurde ich bewusstlos. Aber ... da, da war noch das ganze Blut und ... es war so ekelig. Ich war voller ... Sperma und Blut. Überall, ganz dreckig ... ich war ganz verschmutzt ... ich bin ganz verschmutzt ... er hat mich benutzt und ... verdreckt. Ich bin seine persönliche Hure."

„Harry, das ist nicht wahr. Du bist niemandes Eigentum und erst Recht kein Mittel zum Zweck. Du bist nicht verunreinigt, ... du bist das was du schon immer warst ... wunderschön und rein."

Er legte eine Hand auf den Brustkorb von Harry.

„Und auch hier drinnen. Harry, es hat an deiner Wertschätzung rein gar nichts geändert."

„Du bist nichts wert, du bist einfach nur wertlos ... das hat er gesagt."

„Und glaubst du ihm?"

„ ... ich ... ich weiß nicht, ... wenn ... er ..."

„Er? Warum, wenn er dir das angetan hat? Er ist ein Arschloch, er hat dich verletzt, benutzt und missbraucht. Willst du da seinen Aussagen Glaube schenken?"

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nein!"

„Siehst du, er hat gelogen, denn was wärst du ohne Wert? Du bist ein Mensch und niemals kannst du durch etwas was dir angetan wird, deine Kostbarkeit verlieren. Und du bist noch zig mal kostbarer als irgendwer anders."

„Glaubst du?"

„Nein ..."

„Nicht?", es ließ den Schwarzhaarigen frösteln und in seinem Innern verkrampfte sich etwas.

„Nein, ich weiß es! Du bist einfach die zauberhafteste Person die ich kenne."

Er strich Harry bei diesen Worten ein Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr und schaute ihm in die Augen. Am liebsten hätte er Harry nun über den Rücken gestreichelt, ihm die Hand direkt auf den Bauch gelegt um den Jungen etwas zu beruhigen. Doch er ließ es, da er nicht wusste wie der kleine Zauberer reagieren würde. Möglicherweise war es für die Art von direktem Hautkontakt noch zu früh. Deswegen wollte er ihn nur ganz nah bei sich halten.

Harry sagte länger nichts, er wusste nicht, ob er noch weiter erzählen konnte. Zur Zeit war ihm nicht danach. Die größte Last war nun verschwunden und er mochte es die Wärme von Draco zu spüren und einfach nur da zu liegen und dem anderen zu zuhören.

„Das reicht für heute, oder? Ich mein von der Vergangenheit, nicht an Kuscheleinheiten."

Der Blonde schien genauso gedacht zu haben.

„Mhm" und der Gryffindor schmiegte sich enger an den anderen und nestelte seine Hand aus der Decke und ließ sie zu Dracos gleiten. Sie verschränkten sie miteinander. Harry hielt seine Augen geschlossen, im Moment wollte er nur noch genießen.


	14. Der heiße Wind

Hallo Leute, da bin ich endlich wieder. Meine Patty ist erst seit 2 Tagen weg, ich bin krank geworden und hab dazu noch so viel zu tun. OK, ihr wollt bestimmt keine Ausreden hören, sondern nur lesen, oder? Ja, tut mir Leid, das funzt grad nicht, denn ich komm nicht ins Internet. Entweder ist unser Anbieter Server abgestürzt, oder irgendeine Telefonleitung nicht in Ordnung (wäre möglich, da es in Lengede gerade stürmt), aber das ist nur zu eurem Vorteil, da ich dann grad auch noch den Epilog schreiben konnte, also ist das hier das letzte richtige Kapitel. Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 14 – Der heiße Wind

Harry und Draco genossen das Wochenende. Sie lagen faul im Bett, alberten rum und ließen sich das Essen von den Hauselfen bringen. Blaise ließ sie die meiste Zeit alleine, er verzog sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Die Gryffindors sorgten sich jedoch um Harry. Keiner hatte ihn heute gesehen. Auch in den letzten Tagen war er kaum einem zu Gesicht gekommen. Hermine und Ron, die sich am meisten sorgten suchten ihn im ganzen Schloss.

Hermine hatte sich in letzter Zeit öfters Gedanken über ihren Freund gemacht. Ihr viel auf, dass er sich immer weiter zurück zog und sie sich kaum noch unterhielten oder etwas unternahmen. Lediglich die Hausaufgaben hatten sie mal zusammengemacht in den letzten paar Monaten. Aber sonst wusste sie derzeit das Gefühl, dass sie sich nicht genug um ihn kümmerte. Vielleicht fehlte ihm etwas oder er brauchte einfach nur seine Freunde, mit denen er ja zur Zeit so wenig Kontakt hatte. Kurz gesagt: Hermine machte sich Vorwürfe. Sie kümmerte sich fast nur noch um Ron. Die beiden waren nun endlich ein Paar geworden und da hatte sie Harry schlicht und einfach vergessen. Die Blonde hatte ihren Freund mit ihrem Eifer angesteckt und nachdem sie das Schloss mit allen ihnen bekannten Räumen, Fluren und Türmen abgesucht hatten, probierten sie es mit den Ländereinen. Sie fragten Hagrid um Hilfe. Doch auch als es dunkel wurde hatten sie noch keine Spur des Wunderknaben.

Die beiden Freunde gingen zum Lehrerzimmer und fragten nach ihrer Hauslehrerin.

„Granger, Weasley, was ist denn los?"

„Wir können Harry nicht finden, Professor", antwortete Hermine.

„Wieso suchen Sie denn nach ihm?"

„Weil wir ihn seit Freitag Abend nicht mehr gesehen haben."

„War er denn in Hogsmeade?"

„Wissen wir nicht!", erwiderte Ron.

„OK, ich werde das regeln. Gehen Sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

Die beiden Schüler gingen zurück und berieten sich im Gryffindorturm, darüber was sie nun tun könnten. Derzeit unterhielt sich Professor McGonagall mit Filch und einigen Lehrern.

Im Schlafraum von Draco und Blaise unterhielt sich gerade Harry mit dem Blonden über die langweiligsten Schulstunden und die besten Streiche, als plötzlich die Tür aufschwang. Normal war das nicht möglich, weil die beiden Slytherin abgeschlossen hatten. Doch in der Tür stand kein anderer als Severus Snape und der fand andere Möglichkeiten als die Tür normal mit dem Schlüssel zu öffnen.

Beide Gesichter starrten entsetzt Richtung Tür.

„Guten Abend die Herrschaften!"

Keiner wagte es ein Wort zu sagen.

„So, oder so ähnlich habe ich mir das schon vorgestellt. Ich denke Sie sollten nun mit mir kommen. Sie haben einiges zu erklären."

Dracos Finger krallten sich in Harrys Handgelenk. Er fing an zu zittern. Er wurde blass und starrte seinen Hauslehrer weiter unverwandt an. Dieser merkte das Entsetzten seines Schülers.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie sich erst einmal beruhigen. Ich erwarte Sie in 5 Minuten in meinem Büro."  
Er verließ den Raum wieder.

Der Blonde klammerte sich an seinen Freund. Dieser war auch mehr als geschockt.

„Oh nein Draco, was ist wenn er jemandem davon erzählt, dass ich hier war. Man das gibt Ärger."

Der Blonde sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht ... er ... er ist der beste Freund!"

„Augenblick, ich verstehe gerade gar nichts", Harry drehte den Kopf von Draco zu sich, so dass der Junge ihn anschauen musste. Draco verbarg sein Gesicht.

„Hey, was ist los?"

„Er ist ... er ist der beste Freund meines Vaters ..."

„ ... und?"

„ ... bis jetzt war er noch nie dabei, aber jetzt ... er wird es selbst nutzen ... er wird ... NEIN ... ich mach das nicht mehr mit ... ich kann nicht mehr ... Nie wieder!"

„Stopp, sag mir mal in zusammenhängenden Sätzen was los ist ", er schüttelte den Jüngeren leicht.

„Ich ... er ... vielleicht wird er ...", er holte tief Luft und begann noch einmal, „ich habe Angst, dass er mich, oder uns anfasst!"

„Wieso?"

„ ... ich kann dir das jetzt nicht alles erklären. Aber vielleicht ... er macht das mit meinem Vater ... oder was weiß ich ... sie ..."  
Dem Slytherin liefen die Tränen über die Wangen und er rührte sich nicht.

„Draco? Ich hab jetzt nicht alles verstanden, aber ich denke wir sollten das klären. Lass uns zu ihm gehen und wenn irgendwas ist, dann können wir immer noch zu Dumbledore und ihm alles erklären."

„Was, wenn er ...?"

„Draco, er wird uns im Schloss nichts tun. Dumbledore weiß hier über alles Bescheid.", er wischte Draco die Tränen weg und nahm ihn an der Hand.

„Lass uns gehen!", Harry zog ihn durch die Tür und Draco zeigte keinen Wiederstand mehr. Ihm war es egal geworden. Er wollte nur, dass Harry bei ihm blieb.

Als die beiden vor dem Büro standen umarmte der Schwarzhaarigeden Blonden noch mal.

„Hey, Shhhh, es wird alles gut!"

Dann klopfte er an und sie traten ein.

Im Raum erwartete sie nicht nur Professor Snape, sondern auch der Schulleiter und Harrys Hauslehrerin. Harry sah erstaunt von einem zum anderen. Draco drückte sich verängstigt ganz nah an seine Seite.

„Hallo Harry, hallo Draco!", Dumbledore begrüßte sie.

Die beiden Jungen traten einige Schritte in den Raum hinein. Dann viel die dicke Eichentür mit einem lauten Poltern hinter ihnen zu. Draco erschrak halb zu Tode und klammerte sich an seinen Freund.

„Äh ... hallo ...", der Schwarzhaarige schaute erst den Schulleiter und dann Snape fragend an.

„Setzt euch!", Dumbledore schien in diesem Moment die Führung in diesem Büro angenommen haben, denn der Tränkelehrer hielt sich im Hintergrund. Und so bot ihnen der Schulleiter Platz auf den bequemen Sesseln an. Die beiden folgten der Aufforderung, wobei Draco sich nur auf die vordere Kante setzte um Harry möglichst nah zu sein. Auch Harry fühlte sich unbehaglich in dieser Situation, von der er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er sich verhalten musste und was als nächstes folgen Würde.

„Also ihr beiden, es geht darum ...", Dumbledore räusperte sich, „ ... ich habe von Professor Snape etwas erfahren, was mich sehr erschüttert hat", der Schulleiter verhielt sich ungewohnt unsicher, auch er hatte scheinbar Probleme mit dem Thema auf den Punkt zu kommen.

Der Blonde hatte einen kurzen Blick auf den langhaarigen Lehrer geworfen. Nun knetete er nervös seine Hände.

„Draco, ist meine Vermutung das dein Vater dich missbraucht richtig?"

Der junge Slytherin hielt geschockt in jeder Bewegung inne. Reglos wagte er es nicht Dumbledore anzuschauen.

Einige Momente herrschte Schweigen.

„Augenblick bitte, ich verstehe gerade nicht ganz", Harry sah verwirrt von Dumbledore zu Draco, dann zu Snape.

Dracos Kopf flog zu Harry und seine Mine versteinerte sich zu Entsetzen.

„Einen Moment Geduld, Harry! ... Draco, ich habe euch bewusst beide her geholt, weil ich denke, dass Harry wissen sollte was passiert ist. Er kann dir helfen."

Der Junge der lebte verstand nun gar kein Wort mehr.

Über die aschfahlen Wangen von Draco flossen die Tränen.

„ ... ja!", kam es leise und erstickt von diesem.

„Möchtest du erzählen?", der Schulleiter fragte leise, doch ausdrücklich.

„ ... ich ... ich weiß nicht ..."

In Harrys Kopf machte es langsam Klick, er begann die Situation zu begreifen, doch verstand er nicht wie und warum. Kurzerhand schob er seinen Sessel zurück und umschlang mit seinen Händen Dracos Hüfte. Er zog ihn zu sich auf den Schoß. Der Blonde klammerte sich an den Gryffindor. Dieser zog seinen Freund noch näher an sich heran und streichelte ihm über den Rücken. Der Blonde saß nun seitwärts auf des anderen Oberschenkeln und lehnte mit seinem Oberkörper an dessen Brust.

Harry flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, er beruhigte ihn so und brachte ihn tatsächlich zum Erzählen.

„Es hat diesen Sommer angefangen ... er hat ... er war böse auf mich, weil ich wieder irgendetwas falsch gemacht hatte. ... Wenn jemand anderes dabei ist, dann bin ich immer das Wunderkind auf das er ja so stolz ist, aber zu Hause ... da nicht ... er ist oft aggressiv und dann holt er mich aus meinem Zimmer und .. und ... ich muss in den Keller ...", Dracos Stimme war wackelig, er harkte oft beim Berichten. Seine Hand hatte er in Harrys Arm verkrallt, der diese nun vorsichtig löste und mit seiner verschränkte, doch der Blonde schien es nicht bemerkt zu haben. Er hatte sich vollkommen verkrampft und die Tränen tropften auf seinen Umhang.

Er hat mich dort dann ... er nahm mir meine Kleidung weg und hat sich dann ..."

„an dir vergriffen!", Snape zog scharf die Luft ein und ringte nach Fassung.

„Severus, bitte!"

Doch Draco nickte nur und fügte hinzu:

„Er hat mich mehrmals vergewaltigt ... und ... ja ... verflucht und geschlagen", der Junge verstummte wieder.

Harry erinnerte sich an die Wunden, Narben und Hämatome am Körper des Blonden als er ihn in der Umkleidekabine gefunden hatte. Er schluckte mehrmals, küsste den Slytherin dann auf die Stirn. Auch ihm standen die Tränen in den Augen. Wieder flüsterte Harry ihm etwas ins Ohr:

„Draco, was ist mit deinem Arm?"

Der Blonde schüttelte seinen Kopf. Dann holte er seinen Arm unter dem Umhang hervor und zog den Pullover zurück. Sichtbar wurden die vielzahligen kleinen Narben durch die Schnitte die sich der Junge zugefügt hatte.

„Ich mach das nicht mehr, und er ist schon fast wieder gut!", verkündete der Slytherin als hätte er vergessen, dass sie gerade nicht alleine waren.

„Das ist schön!", er lächelte seinen Freund an, doch innerlich rügte er sich dafür, dass er sich gestern nicht die Wunden angeschaut hatte.

Die Lehrer verfolgten stumm und interessiert das Gespräch zwischen den beiden Schülern.

„Draco, es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich noch nach einigen Details fragen muss, aber wir benötigen Fakten um rechtlich gegen deinen Vater vorzugehen."

„Und wie ... ich meine ... er ..."

„Du wirst nicht zurück zu ihm müssen. Da müssen wir mal schauen, aber ich denke für die Ferien fällt uns noch was ein ... wie wär es ihr verbringt die Ferien bei den Dursleys, ich habe doch das Gefühl, dass ihr euch ein wenig näher gekommen seid.

Gleichzeitig drehten sich beide Köpfe zu dem Schulleiter und sie schauten ihn entsetzt an.

„Ähm, ich glaube da sind wir gleich beim nächsten Thema. Hat Familie Dursley mit deinem veränderten Verhalten zu tun, Harry?"

„ ... "

„Mir ist von mehreren Lehrern, vor allem wieder von Professor Snape, zu Ohren gekommen, dass du auch merkwürdig reagierst."  
Was heißt denn bitte auch merkwürdig reagieren? Was soll man denn machen, wenn einem so etwas angetan wird , Harry war der Verzweiflung nahe.

„Ich denke ihr beide müsst euch klar machen, dass ihr nicht die schuld tragt für die Sachen die mit euch geschehen, die euch angetan werden. Es ist überhaupt nichts Schlimmes daran, wenn man sich dementsprechend anders Verhält und man muss sich deswegen nicht verstecken, oder eine Maske aufsetzten. Ihr habt keinen Grund euch zu schämen. Das sollten nur die Personen die dazu im Stande sind euch zu verletzten."  
Dumbledore hatte seine Vermutung zu Harry ausgesprochen und nun versuchte er den beiden Mut zu zusprechen. Sie hatten ihn nie so emotional sprechen hören. Er behandelte sie nicht wie Kranke, oder Verletzte, sondern genau so, dass nun auch Harry den Mut aufbrachte zu schildern was geschehen war.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis alle Fragen des Schulleiters geklärt waren. Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape hatten sich ruhig verhalten.

„Wie oder wo möchtet ihr beiden in der nächsten Zeit denn übernachten?", schaltete sich zum Ende die Verwandlungslehrerin ein.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„ ... bei mir?", warf Draco schüchtern ein.

„Ich denke das könnten wir mit Mister Zabini klären. Ich würde vorschlagen ihr geht nun zurück in den Slytherin Turm und schlaft euch aus. Ich werde gleich erst mal mit Blaise sprechen und dann alles Nötige in die Wege leiten, um Recht walten zu lassen. Ich denke ihr werdet um eine Gerichtsverhandlung nicht rum kommen. Aber das liegt noch in der Ferne. Morgen habt ihr noch den Tag über frei, aber am Dienstagmorgen werden wir alles weitere wegen euren Häusern klären. Was sagt ihr dazu?"

Beide nickten.

„Ok, dann geht mal ... ach Augenblick noch, bitte. Benötigt ihr noch ärztliche Versorgung?"

Harry drehte sich noch einmal um und presste seine Lippen aufeinander. Er blickte zum Tränkemeister.

„Einen Wundheiltrank?"

„Natürlich ich bring ihn euch gleich hinauf.", der Schwarzhaarige nickte.

„Danke!"

Dann verließen die Schüler eng aneinander gedrückt das Büro. Sie hielten Händchen und Harry schob den kleineren Slytherin zeitweilig vor sich her.

Severus lehnte sich an die Wand, er sackte in sich zusammen.

„Nein, das kann nicht sein! Oh Merlin! Lucius, warum nur?"

Er hatte völlig die Fassung verloren.

„Er wird nun seine Strafe, die er schon als Todesser hätte bekommen sollen, erlangen! Es tut mir für dich Leid, Severus. Du hast wahrlich kein leichtes Leben", den letzten Satz murmelte er in seinen weißen Bart.

Dumbledore und McGonagall ließen ihn allein zurück. Er suchte den Trank heraus und nahm noch eine gute Salbe mit und ging dann hinauf zu Harry und Draco. Der Lehrer machte sich Vorwürfe, in seinem Hirn wirbelten die Schuldgefühle. Er hatte Draco nicht geholfen. Und nun, er war so verdammt schutzlos und verängstigt. Ja sogar vor ihm selber. Snape hatte es bis er es aus Dracos Mund gehört hatte nicht glauben wollen.

Einige Stockwerke höher hatten sich die beiden Jungen schon fürs Bett fertig gemacht. Harry hatte seinem Freund beim Waschen geholfen und sie zogen sich nun die Shorts und T-Shirts an, als es an der Tür klopfte. Harry öffnete und herein kam Snape.

„Also, hiervon musst du morgens und abends einen Esslöffel schlucken. Es verträgt sich nicht mit Frambuesasaft und schmeckt ziemlich bitter."

Er reichte dem verschüchtertem Draco die kleine Flasche.

„Und dann hab ich noch diese Salbe gefunden. Sie beschleunigt den Heilprozess von Hämatomen, aber nicht auf offenen Wunden verreiben", die kleine Dose legte er auf den Ablagetisch neben der Tür.

„Braucht ihr sonst noch Hilfe?"

Beide verneinten.

Bevor der Hauslehrer der Slytherins das Zimmer verließ drehte er sich noch einmal um und blickte tief in Dracos graue Augen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Draco!", dann verschwand er.

Der Blonde schaute ihm noch länger hinterher. Dann warf Harry ihn um, so dass er aufs bett fiel. Er gab ihm von dem Trank und zog ihm vorsichtig das T-Shirt über die Schultern. Ganz zart verteilte er die Salbe auf Dracos Rücken. Der Slytherin ließ sich auch die Oberschenkel und die Arme einreiben. Er bewegte sich nicht, spannte alle Muskeln an und hielt die Luft an.

„Hey, ganz ruhig, entspann dich! Ich werde dir nicht weh tun", dann zog er den Jungen wieder an und deckte ihn zu.

„Soll ich zu dir kommen, oder bei Blaise im Bett schlafen?"

„Zu mir!", und der magere Körper rutschte zur einen Seite. Dann legte sich Harry daneben und Draco kuschelte sich direkt an ihn.

„Ich hab dich lieb, Harry."

„Und ich dich erst!"


	15. Epilog

Epilog

Eine Woche später waren die dringenden Sachen geklärt. Harry durfte weiterhin bei Draco im Zimmer übernachten und Blaise bekam einen eigenen Schlafraum direkt unter dem Dach. Er war etwas kleiner, aber Blaise gefiel er und er freute sich darüber, dass es Draco besser ging. Er schaute Harry immer mal wieder über die Schulter ob er auf seinen kleinen Schützling auch richtig aufpasste.

Auch wenn Harry nun im Turm der Slytherins übernachtete blieb er ein Gryffindor, was für viel Aufruhr in Hogwarts sorgte. Doch Dumbledore erklärte den Schülern grob, das es in diesem Spezialfall möglich sei. Auch das Harry und Draco nun ein Paar waren blieb nicht unbeachtet, deswegen verkrochen die beiden sich in der ersten Zeit meist in ihrem Zimmer.

Die beiden kamen sich immer näher und gingen vertraut miteinander um, beide legten ihre Scheu voreinander ab, auch wenn das nicht generell galt, reagierten beide ruhiger auf plötzliche Berührungen von Fremden.

Nach etwa einem halben Jahr kam es dann zu den Prozessen. Harry fiel erneut in tiefe Depressionen, er hatte oft Alpträume und wirkte verängstigter. Doch Draco half ihm aus dem dunklen Loch, auch wenn es für ihn nicht einfacher war. Harry hatte immer wieder Angst, die Beweise würden nicht ausreichen und er müsste später zurück zu Onkel Vernon. Sein Freund versuchte ihm das auszureden, doch wirklich beruhigen tat sich Harry erst nach der Verurteilung. Beide Peiniger waren nun für einige Jahre hinter Gittern und das reichte erst mal. In beider Leben kehrte wieder etwas mehr Ruhe ein. Es normalisierte sich mit den Jahren.

Und in den Sommerferien nach ihrem Schulabschluss, die sie im Haus der Blacks am Grimauldplatz verbrachten waren beide bereit für das erste richtige mal.

ENDE

Hi ho Leutz, ich hab es geschafft (nach etwa genau einem halben Jahr wovon ich ein viertel Jahr meine kleine Patty bei mir hatte)! Einerseits find ich es richtig schade, das mein Großprojekt nun zu Ende ist, denn sonst hatte ich ja bis jetzt nur Kurz Fics, doch ich bin schon wieder an was neuem dran. Jedoch nicht in diesem Fandom, ich denke ich will erst mal ein paar abgrasen bis ich wieder zu HP komme (vielleicht werde ich von Buch 6 inspiriert, wer weiß!)

Dann gibt es noch große ‚DANKE's, erst mal an meine Kitty, die geduldig gewartet hat und für die ich dann eine gewisse Person mehr ins Geschehen mit eingebracht habe. Dann an Patty, die mich immer an den PC gelassen hat, wenn mich mal wieder die Muse küsste Saludos a Bolivia (genau so eine PC Ratte wie ich)! Dann an Reiji, die anfangs noch als Beta mithalten konnte.

Und dann an EUCH! Alle Leser und vor allem die Kommitanten von 3 verschiedenen Net Seiten, die mich immer wieder dazu gebracht haben schnell oder auch weniger schnell weiter zu schreiben.

Ich würde mich über einen Abschlusskommi freuen, sagt mir was ihr gut und was ihr Mist fandet, nicht an konstruktiver Kritik sparen. Muss ja mal wissen, was ich für nen Schwachsinn verzapfe (ich hab das Gefühl auch irgendwelche logischen Fehler reingebaut zu haben (nach 6 Monaten hat mein Gehirn nicht mehr alles im Blick).

schmatz an: Saphir, tsusuki, Sinia, Deedochan, GefallenerEngel, funny-akina, shadow-lady, Gica, Kikyo-san, rah-chan, Angie, Little Nadeshiko, anni la la, Pummelluff, Cat-san, irana, san79, teufelchennetty, Mangacat, Ivine, ShadeFleece, Taucherin87, SD, Glaniel, Neo-Ai, Minnilein, Amunet, Judith, Nathalya, Anna, Alichino, Carika, Toechter-Salazar-Slytherins, Cat Ballou, Severina 35, schwarzewitwe, leah-chan01, siriusisalive, Pitvansee, Mione89, feaneth, Liberatia, LadyFaith, tilt, Mariah, LiLi, eiskugel, Angie (noch mal! Andere Seite), Kelene, singvogel, KleeFee, Bibi, vickysnape, Arzu, sekhmet, Jeanca, Reiji, BussiMausi, Krinse-Katze, Kiki1966d, Susui, Grauwolf, SailorStarPerle, Kasumi und Dhana! Ich hoffe doch keinen vergessen zu haben.

Cu LG Svui

P.S. Der heiße Wind war so eine Kurz Schluss Idee von mir, ich wollte das Kapitel nicht Auflüftung oder Aufklärung nennen. Ich fand heiße Brise passt ganz gut, steckt auch noch ein bisschen mehr hinter.


End file.
